Once Upon a Bloodwyn
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: What if the magic wasn't the only thing to come out of the well in story book. The Bloodwyns are back doing what they do best falling in love and changing things around. Enjoy as they help the savior bring back the happy endings. Rumple/OC Hook/OC
1. prologue

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Prologue:

….. _In Our World…._

The Bloodwyn twins were getting ready for their Once Upon A Time marathon. The girls had started to go through some OUAT withdrawal with the ending of the final season. So they had decided to re-watch the old episodes Keira was busy getting the popcorn and drinks ready and since both girls liked a different kind that was gonna take some time. Reign was using the electric pump to air up the air mattress so they would have something softer to lay on. " Rei hurry up I don't wanna lay on the damn floor." Reign growled and threw a pillow at Keira almost knocking the tray that carried all their snacks and drinks out of her hand. " Will you knock it off I swear you fight like a girl." Reign waited til Keira set down the tray before starting to whack her with a couple of pillows.

After about an hour or two they were finally settled down and well into the show. " You know I don't think Belle was really Rumpelstiltskin's true love." Reign rolled her eyes at Keira's words. " Here we go again." Keira turned to kick Reign. " I'm serious I mean think about it. When she kissed him it looked like it was working. Rumple's face was changing to before he was made the dark one but that was it. Nothing else but that, no gold light, no instant change." Reign sighed and nudged her. " That's because he stopped her though. If he let her continue it would have." Keira shook her head. " No I don't think so. Look at how it worked for others. With Charming and Snow instant and there was the gold light, Emma and Henry instant and with the gold light, Same with Regina and Henry. Yet with Rumple and Belle slight signs of transformation then nothing. If it was True Love wouldn't he have changed instantly with gold light?" Reign fell silent as she started to see where her sister was coming from. " Oh I see like when Regina tried to cast the curse with her horse's heart. There was some smoke and lightning but then stopped because it wasn't the heart of the thing she loved most." Keira smiled. " Exactly I think she was more in love with the idea of saving him then actually him and since it seemed to almost work Rumple probably convinced himself it must be true love. But I don't think it is. Every one keeps trying to change him make him stop magic all together were as Regina is allowed to use her magic for good. Don't they see yeah he made deals but the people never had to agree to the terms or could of demanded to know the price before signing like Cinderella and then wanna blame him for their desperation and greed."

Reign couldn't help but agree with their sister's point of view. " Well it's like Captain Hook to. No one wants to trust him because he's a pirate. They don't bother to try to ask why he is the way he is or find out what he's been through. They don't realize he has a code and an honorable one he never once tried to harm anyone except the crocodile. Yeah he's a womanizer but I think the right woman could catch and keep his attention and not Emma. Emma only chose him I think because she lost Neal so she's rebounding. She's to quick to turn her back on him to at the slightest hint of him possibly doing something wrong. That's not love Emma doesn't deserve to be with him." Keira gave a skeptical look at Reign's words. " Well the show did prove they were true love." Reign glared and argued back "but would they have put her with Hook if Neal hadn't died. I think they only did that cause the actor wanted to leave the show." Keira nodded at her words. " Yeah I see your point and I guess your Hook isn't so bad if only he'd leave my Rumple alone. Besides Rumple probably did him a favor. I bet you anything she probably would of left Hook for a more fierce pirate eventually like maybe Black Beard cause Hook seemed to be just as cowardly as he claimed Rumple was he just hides behind his crew and goes for the sneak attack instead of the straight approach. Oh and they didn't even sense each other in Underbrooke." Reign started to nod until what all her sister said got through her daze. " Hey you calling my man a chicken you brat." Keira nodded as Reign started tickling her.

So focused on their tickle fight they weren't really paying much attention to their tv screen. It was on the episode where Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin with the newly remembering Belle was using the potion of True Love to bring magic back to Storybrooke. So they didn't see how the purple storm cloud not only reached the screen but started filling it up before leaking out into the room. Keira was out of breath as she threw her head back trying to kick her sister away when she froze. " What's wrong Kei you giving up all ready?" Reign laughed before she followed her sister's line of sight to see the smoke fast approaching them. " Rei what's going on? Did the tv brake?" Reign sat up pulling her sister with her as the smoke started to surround them. " Kei I don't think this is that kind of smoke. They both closed their eyes as the smoke swallowed them up. Flashes of light danced before their eyelids as crashes of thunder sounded in their ears. It was almost hard to breathe as they felt themselves become weightless yet still felt like they were plunged deep under water before quickly rushing to the surface.

 _….In StoryBrooke….._

Rumpelstiltskin held Belle to him relieved and angry at the same time. He was relieved to see Belle alive that she had not died as he had been led to believe. Yet angry because it meant Regina had lied to him to possibly hurt him or use Belle to eventually control him. She was alive this whole time she was alive and here locked up in the asylum under the hospital. It didn't occur to him he should be feeling more happier than anything but he would just push it aside to believe he couldn't truly be happy without Bae. He started to lead Belle down the path back to the town when he started to hear a weird rumble coming from the well. A weird portal swirl almost like from a magic bean was forming out of the smoke. " Rumple what's that?" Rumple ignored Belle's question having no idea how to answer her. This was not suppose to be happening had something gone wrong or was the magic to strong for the well? Before he could gather his thoughts a woman flew out of the well and knocked right into Belle sending them both to the ground. " Belle? " before he could bend to push the woman off of her he saw another woman this one smaller fly out of the well as the portal finally closed and landed right into his arms almost knocking him over if not for the tree thankfully behind him. The girl opened groggy blue-green eyes to stare into his own deep brown before giving a week smile and whispering his name, His real name, before also passing out.

He stood there leaning on the tree holding this woman for a few minutes before Belle's pained ground caught his attention as she crawled out from under the other girl. He was shocked he was so busy studying this girls pale china round face and wild crimson curls he had forgotten about Belle even being there or possibly hurt. " Rumple? Who are they and what are they doing here? " Rumple stood up straight wincing as the girls added weight shot pain down to his bad foot " I don't know Belle but we're going to find out. " his plans on Regina would have to wait his only thoughts as he let the arm holding up her legs drop clutching her tighter to him with the other as he called Emma telling her over the phone about the new arrivals. He was so focused on the girl in his arms he didn't even notice the slightly jealous look Belle was giving him and the mystery girl as she sat on the ground next to the other girl.


	2. Chapter one

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Chapter One:

 _…..In Storybrooke Hospital…_

Rumple stood over the bed of the young woman he had caught as her sister was in the other bed across the room being checked over by Whale aka Frankenstein. He had to put his plans for Regina on the back burner for which he didn't understand why. All he knows is but for the split second when he looked into those blue-green orbs before they closed he felt an instant need to protect. A need that stayed when he dropped the woman's legs to call Emma on her cell for help. A need that lingered when he refused to leave her as they loaded her and the other woman into the back of an ambulance once Charming helped him carry them to the road from the well. A need that was still here as Whale was preforming test after test to make sure they were healthy while trying to determine who they were. So far all the tests had pulled up was the fact they had to be biological sisters and roughly around the same age of 28 like Emma. As they were in what appeared to be their night clothes they didn't have anything to identify themselves.

" You don't think they might be from the Enchanted Forrest do you?" Every one turned to look at Henry. " What do you mean Henry? " Rumple really was curious and he needed the distraction. He found himself focusing to much on the young woman in the bed. When he should be focusing on his revenge for what Regina did to his Belle. Or on Belle herself who was also in the room being checked over by a nurse from the collision she had with the other woman. " Well you poured the true love potion in the well to bring back magic and with it came these women. So wouldn't that mean they are magic and meant to be here? " For a young boy Henry was definitely smart and made a fine point. Could these girls be from his world and if they were then why were they dressed like they were from this world.

A groan from the other bed signaled that the other woman was waking up. She was a lot taller than her sister and a little more muscular where her sister was all curves. Her hair was more of a copper red to her sister's crimson and fell in smooth waves instead of the wild curls. Her skin was a beautiful caramel tan to her sister's china pale that would of rivaled Snow White if not for the freckles across her nose. When her eyes opened they to were different shining a silver-gold. " Oh man what happened? Keira! Keira are you ok?" The woman jumped up only to be eased down by Whale and Charming. " Easy there your sister Keira is it? She's alright she's sound asleep right there." Charming pointed over to her sister where Rumple hovered by her side. _Keira_ he smirked as he looked down on her _yes that name seemed to fit her she look_ _s_ _like the type that_ _would welcome a little darkness_. " As for what happened I had hoped you'd tell us what you can remember? "

Reign couldn't believe it, when she had opened her eyes all she noticed was, she was in the hospital. It didn't register who was all in the room with her until David Nolan aka Prince Charming started talking to her and she saw Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin staring down at her sister with a little smile. _That will make_ _K_ _ei happy to know._ Somehow they had ended up in Storybrooke on Once Upon A Time but the question was when they had shown up, was it before the curse was broken or after? " Ummm Why don't you tell me how we got here and I'll tell you what I know." Rumple was impressed this woman was smart not giving up her information until she got some of her own. " What do you know of Magic? " Charming gave him a look as he spoke to the woman. " I like my sister believe it exist but most of the world today does not. " Rumple nodded deciding he would tell the truth and see how she reacted. " You and your sister flew out of the town's wishing well after I dropped in a potion to bring back magic. "

Reign sighed in relief this meant she could tell them what she knew and they wouldn't look at her like she was crazy. " Ok I'll tell you what I know but you have to promise to listen and not go crazy on me when I do." everyone was a little shocked with her calm reaction to what Rumple had said but gave a nod for her to continue. " My name is Reign Ithaca Bloodwyn that is my twin sister Keira Amalthea. We come from the real world with out magic. " Rumple looked ready to shout and start calling her a liar. _If_ _she was from the real world with out magic then that would mean his curse brought him to the wrong world_. " Don't get pissed yet Rumpelstiltskin and let me finish. " Rumple was shocked to silence when she said his real name. " Like I said we are from the real world with out magic. I take it from this world you all know what a television is? " When they nodded she continued. " In our world this is all a television show you all don't exist you are played by actors. The show is centered around Fairy Tale characters who were cursed to a world exactly like ours. Your all exactly where your suppose to be but this isn't the world you thought it was it mimics ours but still not real. It's to us as make believe as your Enchanted Forrest is to everyone outside of Storybrooke." Rumple sighed with relief for some reason he knew the part about them being where they are suppose to be was meant for him. " So if what Mr. Gold has said is accurate then we've arrived right when magic has been brought to Storybrooke. As for what happened last thing I remembered was me and my sister were joking around watching old episodes up til that one. When the smoke from the well also started leaking out of our television to surround us. I remember swirling light and a thunderous noise when I blacked out. Next thing I know I woke up here."

" Ok so let me get this straight not only do fairy tales exist here but from where your from we don't?" Emma really didn't know what to believe anymore. It was one thing to find out the stories you grew up with were real but to find out according to someone else you weren't that was hard to swallow. As Reign nodded she had to take a deep breath as she took this all in. " So I'm kinda like a fairy tale character from where your from am I considered a hero? " Reign smiled and winked at Henry causing him to smile back. " So if this is a television show where your from you know every thing that's happened and everything that's going to happen?" Reign was about to answer Rumple when another voice as beautiful as wind chimes answered. " Only what was ever shone on the show." Every one turned to see an awake Keira sitting up slowly in her bed. Rumple moved immediately to help to everyone, including himself, surprise. " Thank you. Also nice catch. " Rumple smirked hoping the blush he felt wasn't noticeable. " The show starts from Emma's birth before cutting to around Emma's 28th birthday. We only know of past events they showed through flashbacks to before the curse that had anything to do with the episode at the time. The show has ended though so we only know up to this last season when Emma finally goes through her final battle. " Rumple was worried and a little intrigued. If they knew what he planned to do with Regina then they could tell. Yet if he could earn their trust he could get them to tell him where his son was as well as what was going to happen from this point on.

" Well you all got your answers now I think it's best you let them rest. As your Sheriff Swan don't you have an evil queen to guard since you wouldn't let us kill her? " Keira looked at Reign apparently they were brought to the hospital just after the mob had confronted Regina and right before Rumple releases the wraith. Rumple couldn't help but notice the look the sisters shared. " Yeah your right. Um after you girls are released your welcome to stay obviously if you know who and what we all are your one of us. I'll have Granny set up a room for you at the Inn I'll pay for it til you can get yourselves set up." The twins nodded their consent as everyone started to leave the room except Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. " Belle wait for me outside I'd like to have a little talk with our new associates." Belle looked a little nervous but left anyway she didn't like how Rumple didn't notice her til now and when he did it was to ask her to leave. " You know Kei I need to pee so I'll leave you and tall,dark, and sparkly to talk alone." Dodging the pillow her sister tossed and ignoring the glare from Gold, Reign locked herself in the restroom of their shared room. " If your worried we're gonna rat you out trying to set the wraith on Regina I'm not. "

Rumple once again was shocked by these women " Why would you not? Isn't it the right thing to do?" Keira gave him a look that spoke of hidden secrets which he found himself dying to figure out. " Lets just say the price of such magic is something my sister would kick my ass if I stopped." Rumple felt his heart flutter at her little smirk that almost mirrored his own. He didn't understand it Belle was his true love yet he really couldn't remember ever having reactions like this with Belle. Mostly with her it was shock and mistrust. _W_ _hy with this woman was it so different_ _?_ " I thank you for not ratting me out as you put it. Although I am now wondering what the price is for my action that would cause your sister to want to harm you if it's not met." The woman just shook her head at him. " Nope sorry can't tell you but that's not really what you want to know is it? You can ask me you know I won't lie to you. Refuse to answer maybe but I won't lie. " Rumple actually found himself chuckling _She's a cheeky little minx_ " My my aren't you cryptic." Keira shrugged and smiled at him. " I learned from watching the best on t.v. " Rumple nodded in acknowledgment and pride at the compliment. " So is my son here in this world and do you know where he is? " Keira pulled up her legs and offered him a seat on the end of her bed which he took. " Yes he's in this world but I'm not sure if I should tell you it could change so much and I'm scared what the changes might do." Rumple understood that. "Yet at the same time they're some things I would like to see changed. How about we make a deal?" Rumple was surprised this woman really did know how he worked and understood all magic comes with a price. " I'm all ears Dearie." Rumple's heart did that flutter thing with her slight giggle. " Reign and I will keep most of what's going to happen to ourselves and only come to you with something we feel needs to be changed. Then you and we can weigh the options of what might change and decide together if it's worth it." Rumple had to admit this idea had merit and with his visions he got from the seer this could be an added advantage. " Dearie I believe we have a deal. " instead of shaking Keira's hand he kissed it causing the most beautiful blush to fill her cheeks. " Now if you'll excuse me Dearie I have a wraith to summon and an Evil Queen to send to hell."

Keira watched as Rumple left as her sister finally exited the bathroom. " So we really gonna change things then? " Keira looked at Reign and nodded. " Do you really wanna watch Hook fall in love with Emma?" Reign shook her head as she made a face. " No I don't but what about Rumbelle I know that's a pairing you don't want happening anymore than I do Captain Swan. " Keira laid back down in her bed turning to her sister propping her head on her hand. " Which is why I have until his wedding in season 4 to convince Rumple she's not his true love now if I was you I'd start resting up. " Reign looked at her. " What do you mean?" Keira rolled her eyes sometimes her sister couldn't control her brain farts. " Rumple is going to summon the wraith after Regina and if your wanting to get to Hook before Emma you need to be out of here to follow Snow and Emma down the hat. " Reign smiled her sister really was an evil genius sometimes her and the crocodile we're perfect for each other. " Well then sweet dreams sis. "


	3. Chapter two

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Chapter Two:

 _…..In Storybrooke Hospital…._

The girls we're woken up by what sounded like an awful storm outside and they knew that Rumple had released the wraith after Regina. " Man your guy is impatient. " Keira nodded as she watched her sister stand and start dressing in some clothes that Emma had dropped off for them before she had left to guard Regina in the middle of the night. " So here's the plan you need to just stick next to Emma and when she gets pulled through you jump after her with Snow. " Reign nodded. " I guess you plan to stay here til your released? " Keira just smiled. " If I know Rumple as well as I think I do he will come to me trying to worm the future out of me despite our deal." Reign laughed. Keira had Rumpelstiltskin down packed. " So what are you gonna do to try and convince him Belle's not the one? " Keira just waved her off. " You just worry about your pirate and let me worry about my imp." Reign gave a sarcastic salute before sneaking out of the hospital as Keira tried to go back to sleep.

She found them all right away in Rumple's shop as she entered. " Miss Bloodwyn aren't you suppose to be in the hospital? Is everything alright?" Reign raised her eyebrow at the imp's questions. " Nothings wrong I just can't stand hospitals. So let me guess Gold you let the wraith loose on queeny." Emma looked confused why Snow and Charming glared at Rumple. " A Wraith you released a wraith?" Emma still looked confused as they started to run for the jail. " I thought you weren't gonna tattle on me? " Reign turned to smirk at him. " No we said we wouldn't stop you never said we wouldn't tell them who did it. Besides it's Kei who would never tattle on you not me I can't stand you my sister on the other hand loves you." Before Rumple could question her she went to follow the others to the jail coming just in time to see the wraith escape. " What the hell was that? " Reign moved to help Emma lift Regina off the ground. " That Swan was a wraith a cursed creature that will stop at nothing to drag the one who it marks to hell. There is no stopping it I'm doomed." Knowing that she would be rushing things but not caring cause she really wanted to see Killian, Reign coughed to get their attention. " Can't you use the Mad Hatter's hat to suck it into another realm? "

Everyone turned to her as if noticing her for the first time. " Well the idea has merit and it might work now that Gold's brought magic here. Who are you I don't think I ever met you before? " Regina looked at her. This girl looked firmilar but she couldn't place her something about her eyes. " I'm Reign me and my sister some how got brought with the magic. " Regina gave her a slight glare before turning to the others. " I need to get to my vault that's where the hat is. " As Reign started to follow she was stopped by Charming. " I don't think you should get involved Reign this could be dangerous and you should go back to the hospital and finish resting. " Reign rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. " Look except for a few bumps and bruises I'm fine. Second I could be to your advantage as I know almost everything that's going to happen for the next couple of years. Last your Emma's father not mine so stop telling me what to do ok Shepard boy." Charming gave her a look but let her pass to follow. " Alright but if you get hurt I'll let your sister know it was all your idea." Reign smirked. " Trust me my sisters' just as stubborn as me and fully knows what I'm up to."

Keira was finally being released and was dressed in a boring sundress from Snow as Emma's thing definitely wouldn't fit not that Snow's did either as Snow was slightly taller. " You look as though your swimming in that dress. It doesn't suit you at all my dear." Keira smiled as she turned to find Rumple standing in the door way. " Yeah not that many people as short as I am I suppose if I didn't know all dwarves are male I'd think I was one. What can I help you with " Rumple had been shocked at her sister's parting words to him. He could barely understand Belle loving him let alone another. For as long as he could remember all women he had been involved with either had to or wanted something from him. **_Even your precious Belle if you think about it. After all doesn't she want to save our soul and be a hero_** _._ Rumple growled at the entity inside him known as the darkness. Yes the thing didn't care for Belle yet it didn't seem to mind this girl. Only with this girl was it ever silent which was odd. He was interrupted from his thoughts as a tiny hand waved in front of his face. " Wakey wakey it's very rude to drift off when a lady is talking to you tsk tsk you naughty Imp." Rumple actually giggled and not just any giggle the old dark one giggle. This earned him the cutest giggle of his own. " I just love your laugh it always cracks me up."

" As flattering as that is, I believe I have much I wish to discuss with you Miss Bloodwyn..." He was cut off by a very unladylike snort. " Figured as much I'm not stupid. I've got stuff you want to know so knowing you your trying to get on my good side hoping I'll share. Which I will but only the things that I feel need changed or that you should know. It's Keira by the way. Walk me to your shop and I'll tell you some things along the way. I've always wanted to go to your shop." Rumple offered her his arm which she gladly took. He felt his heart flutter again he found this very confusing. He loved Belle yet he couldn't help but find himself being attracted to this girl. It was like there was this force pulling him towards her **_That's because she's ours you fool and so much better than the little book worm and the miller whore_** _._ Rumple shook his head never before had the Darkness ever laid claim to one of his paramours before. " So first of all let me tell you that Baelfire in this world is called Neal and yes he is in this world. I won't tell you where he is but that's because right now you have something more important you need to work on first so you can see him." Rumple concentrated on the woman next to him. " What pray tell my dear is that?" Keira looked up at him with those beautiful blue-green eyes that swirled with mischief. " A potion to make sure you remember who you are once you cross the border. Although the curse is broken you're all still trapped if you cross that line with out a potion to enchant a special item for you. Your curse memories will become your only memories." Rumple growled as he started walking faster pulling her along towards his shop.

 _….Storybrooke townhall…._

Reign followed along as they walked into the town court house making sure to stand next to Emma as Regina opened the hat box containing the magic hat which would open the portal to the Enchanted Forest. " If this works make sure to stand back unless you want to get sucked in with the damn thing. " Of course only Regina and Reign knew that the Enchanted Forrest was still there but Regina didn't know Reign knew that. Now all there was to do was wait jumping up onto a table she watched as Charming broke an oil lamp over the banisters and lit them on fire. " So do you and Reign really know everything that's going to happen? " Reign turned as Emma jumped up on the table next to her. She personally didn't hate Emma anymore than Keira hated Belle they actually like the characters they just didn't think they fit with their guys. Reign didn't like how quick Emma was to turn her back on Hook while Keira didn't like Belle constantly trying to change Rumple. " Yep I even know what that favor is Gold wants you to do for him." Emma looked at her like she was trying to use her super power on her. " I also know you lied to Henry about Neal and that he's alive and if I was you I'd tell him the truth quick. " Now Emma definitely knew she wasn't lying but before she could say anything the wraith appeared. " Regina now!" She watched as Regina was trying to get the hat to spin but it wasn't working. " I'm Trying but my magic isn't working right." Reign jumped up as the wraith came at Regina while Emma grabbed her to pull her out of the way. Her own hidden magic giving Regina's the boost it needed to activate the hat as it started to suck the Wraith in as it grabbed Emma pulling her with it. " No Emma I'm not gonna loose you again." As Snow jumped to follow Emma she reached to grab her arm as she to jumped in piggy backing through the portal. Last thing she remembers is Charming's shout before the darkness consumed them.

 _…...Storybrooke Gold's Shop…_

Keira was sitting much to Rumple's annoyance on one of his shops counters swinging her legs back and forth like a bored child. " I just don't understand Dearie. You tell me he's here but you won't tell me where. You keep insisting I wait for this other person to tell me but you won't tell me who they are. You tell me I'm suppose to make this potion before I can leave but you won't tell me how to make it." Keira sighed as much as she loves this man sometimes he could be a spoiled ass. " If I told you who this person was you'd do everything in your power to keep them from coming here and I can't let you do that because they have to come here. As for the potion I really don't know how you made it they never showed us that part they just showed you working in your basement and then you testing it once on William Smee and the other time on yourself. " Rumple turned to her furrowing his brows. " Smee's here does that mean Hook's here. " Keira started to fidget in front of him. " No that codfish isn't here he's back in the Enchanted Forest with some of the others. They found a way to protect themselves from coming over. " She watched as he started to lean in closer. _Great now he probably thinks Hook's the one he's waiting for._ " Really and I take it that's who knows how to find my son. " Keira sighed she knew it. " No the one who protected him does. "

Rumple growled this girl was as cryptic as he was. " What's wrong imp you can dish it out but you can't take it. " Rumple turned to her seeing a smirk as irritating as his own before he snorted with a laugh. " You know with my magic back I could just rip your heart out and make you tell me. " She surprised him then when she lifted his hand and placed it right where her heart was. " Go ahead. Rip it out, crush it, do what ever you want with it. I'm not afraid of you." Rumple just pulled his hand back from her. " They say only a fool would trust so blindly my dear." Keira just jumped down to look into the case she had been sitting on. " But I'm not trusting blindly am I? I know exactly who you are and what your capable of Mr. Gold you won't harm me not unless I threaten you in anyway but I don't. Although I'm refusing you tell you everything I'm not keeping you from knowing just won't tell you until the right time. I want you to find your son I really do. You deserve some happiness and I plan to make sure you get it. Because your a brave and good man you did everything in your life for your son so he wouldn't grow up like you did with out your father that childish bastard. Did you make a mistake and loose your son yes but you unlike him are truly sorry and want to make up for it."

Before he could scoff at her for thinking him anything but the monster he was Charming barged into his shop. " Keira your here good I was just about to come find you somethings happened. It's Reign... " Keira held up her hand stopping him mid sentence. " Let me guess she jumped into the portal after Emma and Mary Margaret so now your here hoping there's a way to get to them?" Charming blinked at her nodding and a little disturbed she wasn't more shocked. " Look he doesn't have a way to get there magic works differently here then the Enchanted Forrest your going to have to send the Dwarves into the mines to try and find diamonds to grind into fairy dust. With that you might be able to get the hat to work. " Charming and Rumple were both looking at her as if she had just painted herself hot pink and was dancing in her underwear claiming she's from planet Nemisis. " Also don't worry the Enchanted Forrest still exists if you don't believe me ask Queeny now shoo go find the diamonds. " Charming nodded as he started to follow her instructions before stopping at the door. " Also stay away from the town line apparently who ever crosses forgets all memories but their cursed memories and there's no way to change them back." Rumple growled as he saw the I told you so look and Keira's face. " So this potion I'm to make it really works?" Keira nods in reply. " Well then let's get started and if we're going to be working together you might as well call me Rumple." Keira laughs " Or if you tell me your Storybrooke first name I could call you that?" Rumple looked at her and smiled. " I don't think the Queen ever gave me one. "

Keira smiled as she followed him into the back room of his shop. " So how's Belle she adjusting ok?" Rumple nodded as he leaned his cane against his work bench. " Yes yes she's adjusted very well. Sleeping mostly I guess she didn't get much sleep in that dungeon of a hospital room. " Rumple stiffened as she actually started to remove his jacket. " Sorry I just figured you'd work easier with out it. You know and please don't turn me into a snail but Belle though I adore her is a little naive. But then again she was raised by an over protective noble I suppose. " Rumple knew he should feel angry for what she was saying about his Belle but he couldn't denigh she was somewhat saying the truth. " If you ask me I think you could do better. " Rumple scoffed. " Oh really what would you know? I'm lucky that someone as beautiful as Belle would even look at a monstrous coward like me." He was shocked when Keira literally kicked a chair across the room. " You are not a coward! Your father Peter Pan yes he is, Milah that pirate's whore absolutely, but you never. Milah tried to convince you to stay with her that would of branded you a coward just as much as what you did. She was just pissed off it took you finding out about the baby to get you to desert the army instead of her. Which is why she was such a crap mother to begin with she was jealous you would risk the title of coward for Bae and not for her. You even took on the powers of the dark one to save Bae from being sent to a war that was pointless since you obviously showed that the dark one could of been used to stop the war at anytime. That is not being a coward that's being brave. " Rumple growled and pushed her into a wall towering over her. " Was I brave when I refused to go through the portal with my boy when I broke our deal and let him go as he disappeared calling me a coward his last words to me. Was I brave when I sent away a woman who tried to break my curse with true love's kiss because I was to scared that I couldn't resist her and would loose my magic. "

" Bravery isn't the absence of fear Rumple every one gets scared. Bravery is having the courage to still try maybe you'll fail maybe you won't. You tried to go through the portal you just couldn't because you were afraid if you lost your power Bae would be taken from you or killed. But I think your wrong about Belle I don't think that kiss would of worked but your not ready to hear that yet." She pushed Rumple away from her and started to leave out the back door. " What do you mean it wouldn't of worked? Where are you going answer me?!" but she just left not even looking back as he grabbed up his cane and started breaking things. **_See she's perfect she doesn't fear us. She sees us as we truly are unlike that Belle. We must show her who's in charge though_** _._ " Will you be quiet we will do no such thing. We are meant to be with Belle no matter what she says." **_But Belle wants to change us. Wants us to loose or magic and go back to being a lowly spinner_** _._ " No Belle will love us just as we are we just have to show her with magic we can be good. " **_Awe but_** ** _Keira_** ** _l_** ** _ove_** ** _s us good or bad her sister said so_** _._ Rumple had to admit the Darkness had him there and knowing that it did drew him to Keira just that little bit more.


	4. Chapter three

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Chapter Three:

 _…...Enchanted Forrest…_

Reign woke up in slight pain feeling like she'd been hit with a mack truck. Opening her eyes she was greeted with a sword to her throat while Mary Margaret and Emma were tied up. " Parley?" Mulan gave her a look before pulling her to her feet and tying her up as well. " Parley really Reign." Reign turned to Emma and shrugged. " Worth a shot. " She groaned as Mulan kicked her horse into gear pulling them behind her as they headed for the sanctuary. _I hope_ _K_ _ei doesn't mind if I change a few things here._ " Hey Mulan right? I know a friend of yours. " Mulan was obviously ignoring her as was Aurora the snobby princess. " I believe her name is Belle. " That seemed to catch Mulan's attention. " You know of Belle? " Reign nodded. " Brown curly hair, eyes blue as the sky, nose always in a book." Mulan smiled and nodded. " Yes certainly sounds like Belle. But why should I believe you are a friend of hers. " Reign shrugged. " I didn't say I was a friend I just said I knew her. Don't worry I didn't harm her I just thought you'd like to know she was ok. " Mulan gave her a strange look before nodding. " Thank You I appreciate it. " Aurora was really not looking happy with this exchange. " Why are you even talking to them they killed Phillip. " Reign snorted. " We didn't kill your boyfriend that was the wraith and before you even start we didn't summon it or send it here that was someone else. " Aurora gave her a dirty look. " It still followed you here so your still responsible. " Reign licked her lips trying to keep her temper. " Wow spoken like a true villain blaming everyone for something that couldn't be helped. I doubt your precious Phillip would approve. Especially after all that Belle did to help him. " Aurora just kicked her horse faster as Mulan gave a tug on her rope to make her move faster.

 _….…In Storybrooke Snow's Apartment…._

Keira was so angry with Rumple not for how he yelled at himself but for how he saw himself thanks to what everyone had always told him. She wasn't blind to every thing he did she knew he was a villain because most of the choices he made were the wrong choices. Yet the reason behind them to her was still understandable. Every woman that was suppose to love him always wanted something from him. Milah wanted Rumple to stay behind for her not a child, Cora wanted his power not him, Zelena wanted his favor over Regina, and Belle she just wanted to save him and be the hero. It took a lot of self control for her to just walk away instead of getting into a fight with him but that's what he had wanted and she was not going to put up with it. That's how she found herself at the Charming's with David as he was trying to think of a way to get to Snow and Emma. " So you are absolutely sure this is going to work? " Keira looked at David knowing what was going to happen but knew this was one thing she couldn't change. " Trust me David Snow and Emma will come home. I'm just worried about whether or not my sister will be with them seeing as the guy she's gaga for is in the Enchanted Forrest. " Their talk was interrupted by Henry's screams. David and her ran to the boy waking him up " Shhhhhhh it's ok Henry it was just a bad dream. " Henry shocked them both by throwing himself into Keira's arms. " It was horrible I was in a room and it was on fire. " Keira started to rub Henry's back as David started to tell him about Snow's nightmares lighting a candle telling him to concentrate on it. As much as she wanted to avoid Rumple right now she couldn't stand to see Henry suffer.

 _….…Enchanted Forrest…_

Reign almost sighed in relief when they reached the safe haven that she really wasn't paying attention when Snow tried to run dragging her and Emma with her before Mulan knocked her out. " Hey there was no need for that." Reign got right up in the warrior's face. " She tried to run and you both must pay for your crimes." _That's it_ Reign had, had it with a yell she reared back then smashed her head into Mulan's knocking the warrior back. " WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR BOY TOY! It was Rumpelstiltskin who summoned the damn Wraith, It was the Evil Queen who used the Mad Hatter's hat to send it here. We just got caught in the crossfire and it was your precious Phillip who was dumb enough to get marked by the thing. All you have to do is use the Medallion to get him back. " Aurora ran up to help Mulan to her feet as she stared at Reign. " What do you mean get him back is that possible? " Reign glared at her. " Even the wraith's have a world they call home it's known as the underworld and you can travel there just like anywhere else. Gee for a fellow red head I thought you'd be smarter. " Mulan finally on her feet tugged Reign's ropes to send her to her knees. " Why should we believe you how do we know your not telling lies? " Reign looked up with a smirk. " Don't know guess your just gonna have to trust me. " Mulan gave a false laugh as she hoisted Snow's unconscious form to her horse. " Yes well forgive me if I don't " with that she pulled her and Emma before depositing them into the pit as one burly man dropped Snow to the ground. " Careful with her." Emma growled before crouching next to her mother. " Can I help? " Reign just groaned as Cora emerged from the shadows. _Thank God_ _K_ _ei isn't here._

…... _Storybrooke Gold's Shop….._

Rumple watched as Keira was pacing outside his shop always stopping just at the door before stomping her foot to go back to her paces. To say he was shocked to see her so soon after their argument was an understatement. Although watching her having her little tantrum was quite adorable in a way as her wild curls seemed to fly with each over the top fail. Or how rosy her cheeks had gotten in her frustrated flush and he couldn't help but wonder which color would be more dominate in her fury the blue or the green of her eyes. Taking his cane he walked to the front of his shop before opening the door and staring at the angry woman. " As much as I enjoy your little dance in front of my shop Dearie is there a reason for the performance? " Keira gave him a look that he had to admit would of scared him even back in the Enchanted Forrest before she pushed passed him causing him to loose his balance a moment. " Henry is suffering the effects of the Sleeping Curse. He's going to one of the levels of Purgatory in his sleep." Rumple looked at her. " I've heard that place called many things but never that. " Keira rolling her eyes at him irritated the imp. She was acting like he was an irritating child or worse Regina or one of the Charmings. " It's a theory of mine. That in the sleeping curse since your neither dead or alive the only place you would go would be like a limbo and what is limbo but purgatory. " Rumple was shocked cause it made sense could it be this tiny little munchin could of figured out something that no one else had. **_See even more proof that she is better for_** ** _us_** ** _than that Belle. Yes Belle is smart with all that reading but is she as smart as our_** ** _Keira_** _._ Rumple growled in frustration himself. Now the darkness was claiming the annoying minx.

 _….…Enchanted Forrest the pit….._

Reign was staring at Cora as she was trying to wake Snow. It was weird seeing this woman up close besides Milah this is the woman her sister hated most. She didn't hate Belle she just thought Belle and Rumple where just confusing basic love for True Love all because Regina and the almost true love's kiss had convince them they were meant for each other. This woman also knew where Hook was so as much as she wanted to knock her out for her sister she couldn't she had to wait for her to lead Hook to them. " So Cora isn't it? How did you end up here?" Cora turned to look at her she was sure she had not given this girl her name. " Same as you they captured me. They see me as dangerous an enemy." Before they could speak anymore Snow woke up and seeing Cora pulled Emma behind her. " Cora. " Emma had a confused look on her face as Snow was trying to keep her from the woman who was helping her. " Emma you can't trust her she's Regina's mother. " Cora looked at her with a false look of hurt. " Snow dear have I ever done anything to cause you to mistrust me? You know me all I ever wanted was Regina's happiness remember? Please let me help you. " Emma naive that she was started mentioning how they we're trying to get back to her son Henry which her and Regina shared. " Emma listen to your mother shut up! Cora is the Queen of Hearts she will either rip your heart out and crush it or have your head chopped off as she preferred in Wonderland where Regina banished her for a reason." Emma shut up immediately as Cora gave Reign a dirty look. " For someone who I've never met before you seem to know an awful lot about me? Yet I must say you look firmilar? It's the eyes I think." Reign snorted. " Funny your daughter said the same thing. "

Once again their conversation was interrupted by a rope ladder coming down into the pit. " Our leader would like a talk with you." One by one Snow, Emma and Reign climbed the rope. " So should we try to run or what? " Snow was obviously trying to think about what they should do. " Yes we should, look Snow their leader is someone you know but not who you think they are. So please don't trust them I would tell you why but this is something I can't change." Snow nodded and turned to see Cora disguised as Lancelot emerge from one of the huts. Snow smiled as she went to hug him but she made sure to keep what Reign said in mind after all she had no reason to doubt the girl so far. They all sat down to the meager feast prepared. Reign dug in not caring what the food was made of she was hungry and a lot less picky than her twin she noticed Aurora was not to happy with how friendly the fake Lancelot was with them why Mulan was quickly warming up well as warm as she could get. She had been so closely watching Aurora that she didn't realize she had missed the conversation between Snow and Lance-fake as they followed Mulan to the weapons their camp offered. Looking into the trunk she picked a nice sword that had a unicorn inspired design as well as grabbing a dragon inspired bow and arrows as a present for her sister when they returned. As much as she loved Hook and wanted to stay here with him she knew her sister needed her besides he would be in Storybrooke soon enough. " Why two set of weapons? " Reign looked up at Mulan and smiled. " My twin would kill me if I didn't bring her back something." Mulan laughed. " You are lucky I always wanted a sibling. So much so that when my father gifted me with a dog I named him Little Brother." Reign smiled and clapped a hand on Mulan's shoulder she knew an olive branch when she saw one.

As they where leaving the camp Reign was trying to explain to Mulan what a gun was after Emma had demanded it back. " So it is not magic? " Reign shook her head. " Nope it's more like a deadly firework that shoots metal into someone." Mulan nodded finally understanding. It was getting dark they would need to make camp soon. When Reign turned to say something to Snow she noticed Aurora sneaking up on Emma before Snow tackled her to the ground. Running up with Mulan she managed to stop Mulan from harming Snow " Chill dude your girl started it. Listen Sleeping Beauty Jr. What I said before is true you can save your Phillip in fact looky here. " Reaching into her back pocket she showed her the medallion for the wraith. " How did you get that? " Reign looked up at Snow and wiggled her eyebrows. " Picked Gold's pocket when he was gobsmacked by me telling him my sister had the hots for him. With this you can find a way to travel to the underworld to rescue Phillip. " When Aurora reached to grab it she pulled her hand back. " now now now in the words of my sister's man all magic comes with a price. I'll give this to you if you and Mulan swear to help us get home." Aurora looked at Mulan who nodded. " Alright I swear. Now give it to me. " Reign shook her head and put the medallion back in her pocket. " Not yet no offense but you just proved by attacking Mary Margaret your not really trustworthy so I'll wait til right before we leave. Now Mary Margaret we camping here or heading straight on for your place?" Snow pointed to where they could see her castle just beyond the trees. " Alright let's go."

 _….…..Storybrooke Gold's shop…._

Keira was watching Rumple as he was staring at her like he either wanted to smack her or kiss her. _God I hope it's kiss me._ " As much as I'm sure your right the boy should be fine if he's not then bring him to me and I will gladly help him." Keira growled at him which he found adorable. " You should want to help him now Rumple not before he gets hurt." Rumple huffed at her. " Why's that Dearie in case you forgot I'm a villain remember I never do anything with out something in it for me." Keira actually kicked his spinning wheel which made him want to give a right smack on her arse. " Because he's your gran..." She stopped herself but she knew the damage was done. " If you value your life dearie you will finish what you were saying." Rumple came around the counter with out his cane he was finding as the magic was strengthening in Storybrooke he was needing it a little less. " Henry unknowly to him and Emma I might add before you go off half cocked trying to force information out of her she doesn't have. Is your grandson he met Emma when she was 18 and they fell in love. But then he met August who knew Emma needed to brake the curse so he convinced your son to let Emma go at least until the curse was broken. He is here Rumple but he's not a boy anymore he's all grown up and he doesn't know about Henry and Emma doesn't know where he is." Rumple couldn't believe it he was a grandfather. **_Well the boy does have your eyes Spinner_** _._ Rumple growled at the darkness's inner quip. " Alright I get you refuse to tell me where my son is but you are going to sit down and tell me everything you know about my son. Do you understand?"

Keira nodded and followed Rumple into the back room of his shop as she sat down across from him at his desk. " Well um when Neal came here the first time it wasn't here he ended up it was in the I think Victorian era or Regency in London England. There he was taken in by a family known as the Darlings." Rumple stomped his cane. " No dearie I find that impossible if he's here now and was able to father Henry unless Emma is into necrophilia." Keira clicked her tongue. " I was about to explain that if you didn't interrupt now hold your tongue and I'll explain." **_Yes we love it when she's feisty_** _._ Rumple ignored his inner voice as he nodded at her to continue. " As I was saying he was taken in by the Darlings but what Neal didn't know was the Darling children were being tricked and fooled by an old enemy of yours Peter Pan's shadow. To try and save them knowing that Pan wasn't a good person Neal allowed him to take him instead of the Darling children and he spent many years hiding from your father on Neverland managing to avoid capture thanks to another old enemy of yours Captain Hook the codfish." Rumple stood and used his cane to smash a few things. " You mean to tell me in all the time I was working on the curse to bring me here I could of just gone to Neverland to find my son?" Keira nodded. " I'm so sorry Rumple but he is here I don't know how he finally escaped Neverland but he is here and I swear Pan never touched him and he has no idea he's your father. But Hook did tell him about Milah and how she died." Rumple sat down heavy in his chair. " Is there anything else I should know?" Keira nodded. " Yes but it's something I can't tell you like where he is." Rumple snorted and looked at her. " I believe I told you to tell me everything else Dearie. " Keira looked at him with a smirk that rivaled his. " You aren't the boss of me Rumple so if you don't like it do your worse." **_She's not afraid of us good still she needs to learn her place_** _._ For once Rumple agreed with the voice and he would have fun showing her where her place was and he had to agree she was a lot more fun than Belle.


	5. Chapter four

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Chapter Four:

 _….…..Enchanted Forrest Snow White's Castle…_

Reign and the girls had just reached the summer palace and home of Snow White and her Prince Charming it was practically in ruins. " Dang I didn't realize that cloud could do this much damage." Snow gave her a look as they entered the building. It was so dark they could hardly see so Mulan with some weird tools lit a torch as they entered the nursery that would of been Emma's. They were surrounded by all kinds of toys and some children's books yet one doll caught Reign's eye more than anything. It looked a lot like Sara Williams's music box doll from the Labyrinth a favorite movie of her and her sister when they were children. They're mother insisted on them watching it. But something was wrong with this doll instead of having black hair her hair was red. " That was my favorite story to when I was little. The tale of the Goblin King and his Queen. It was said their world is where the fairies really came from." Reign turned to look at the spoiled princess. " What do you mean his Queen everyone knows Sarah left at the end after defeating him." Aurora looked at her and smiled. " You never heard the end of the story then? " Reign shook her head clutching the doll in her hands. "Sarah did defeat him but when Sarah grew older she married and had a child. That child grew up on tales from her uncle of the Labyrinth and how her mother rescued him. So one night she called upon the Goblin King to see if he was real. What she didn't expect is that he would want revenge against Sarah for defeating him and breaking his heart so he stole the young girl away. Sarah of course went to run the Labyrinth again to get her back but at the end her daughter wished to stay. She had fallen in love with the King in the tales of her uncle and as she waited for her mother to conquer the Labyrinth she had opened the eyes of the King to realize what true love was. So she stayed and they lived happily eventually having a family until some trouble with one of the dark ones came up. The King using the last of his magic disappeared taking his love and children away with him. Supposedly there's a prophecy of their return but no one I think remembers it accept maybe the fairies."

Reign looked at her. " Why would only the Fairies remember it? " Aurora smiled " Because The Goblin King's bride became the Fairy Queen. It was his wedding present to her, he gifted her with magic making her immortal and renaming her Moppet. The fairies loved her very much she's the one that set Titania the first fairy on the path of looking after children naming her the children's godmother. The goblins have long since disappeared but the fairies they still exist and long for the return of the royal fae family." Reign looked once more at the creeping little doll as it looked like someone very firmilar but who she didn't know. Her musings were interrupted when Lancelot appeared in the small nursery or should she say Cora. Grabbing Mulan's sword Reign held the blade to the disguised Cora's throat. " Reign what are you doing he's our friend." Reign growled especially when Snow pointed her bow at her. " No Mary Margaret he's not. I didn't wanna say anything at the camp cause I knew we'd just be sent back to the pit or killed but this isn't Lancelot it's Cora she's been pretending to be Lancelot to get people to help her find a way to Storybrooke _."_ Snow knew not to doubt Reign or her sister by now so she pointed the bow to Lancelot as he started laughing. They watched as before their eyes he was surrounded in a purple smoke before it cleared revealing Cora. " Cleaver girl or are you gifted with magic as well?" Reign shrugged not moving the sword from her throat. " No magic sorry. As for how I know we'll just keep that my little secret. Your not getting the wardrobe. Emma toast it we'll find another way." Emma looked at her and Cora in shock before throwing her torch at the little cabinet and sending it to flames. " You think that's going to stop me? " Cora looked into Reign's eyes. Eyes that shouldn't be possible for a human girl eyes she'd read about in fairy tales. " No but it should slow you down some." Smiling Reign hit her in the head with the hilt of the sword and started running Snow, Emma, Mulan, and Aurora right behind her. She could of told them about the ashes but they needed Cora to bring back the lake besides how else was she to meet Killian.

They were hiding in the woods as far away as they could from the castle Aurora was trying to rest as she wasn't use to this running around as the rest of us were. Emma was talking with Snow probably apologizing for toasting the cabinet. Mulan was sitting next to Reign " How did you know that Cora was pretending to be Lancelot ?" Reign looked at her and smiled. " Same way I know you and Aurora can and will get Phillip back. Lets just say I'm kinda psychic though if I told you everything you wouldn't believe me. " Mulan smiled and handed her something. As Reign looked down she noticed it was the doll that she had been staring at in the nursery. " I noticed you and Aurora staring at it. I figured you or your sister might like it. " taking the doll Reign smiled. " Thanks I think my sister will like it Keira's into that girly crap." They were interrupted by Aurora waking up screaming as Snow was trying to calm her down with tales of her own nightmares from the sleeping curse.

 _….….Enchanted Forrest…._

Keira lifted an eyebrow as Rumple stared at her. " You can give me dirty looks all you like I'm not telling you anything that could cause more trouble to soon. Besides that's not what's important right now. What's important is you making the potion to get over the town line and the little amulet to help Henry." Rumple growled and sat down. " Alright dearie your right as he's my grandson it wouldn't be right to not help him. " He didn't know what to say to this. Like it or not the boy that would lead him to Bae the boy that would be his downfall the boy he should eliminate is his grandson his family. " I know what your thinking Rumple and I don't think it means what you think it does." Rumple looked at her with a sneer. " oh really Dearie and pray tell what do you think is going through my mind and what it means?" Keira sighed as she leaned forward placing a small hand upon his on his desk. The touch of her hand sent icy chills through his body but not in an unpleasant way. " your thinking about the prophecy from the blind seer but I don't think you'll have to worry that's one of the things I'm here to change. " Rumple scoffed and shoved her hand away. " How do you plan to do that Dearie without killing my grandson?" Keira sighed. She knew she couldn't stop his sacrifice but she couldn't tell him he wouldn't be dead for long either. No what she planed was to save him from Zelena if they went to the Enchanted Forrest with everyone. Or to save Neal or stop him from the temptation of the hat when they returned to Storybrooke. " I don't know Rumple but I'm a clever girl I'll figure it out. " Rumple didn't know why but he could feel the entity of the dark one telling him to trust her. " Well I'll wait until someone brings Henry here it shouldn't take me but a moment to make a charm for him. This potion to cross the town line however I must start right away. Would you like to help Dearie or can I get some peace from you?" Keira smiled and jumped up from her chair. " No I'll help I always wanted to learn potions like Professor Snape from Harry Potter. He was such a cutie I just wanted to hug the daylights out of him. " Rumple felt his eye twitching _Who the Fuck is Professor Snape and_ _My_ _Keira_ _wanting to touch him?_ Rumple didn't know but he wasn't happy about it.

 _….…Enchanted Forrest…_

Reign was practically dead on her feet when they reached the camp once more only to find it in devastation. Their were bodies everywhere with their hearts ripped out. " What happened was it ogres? " Mulan asked before Snow shook her head. " No their hearts are missing Cora did this. But why?" Reign snorted as she started to look around for who she wanted to see the most. " I say revenge for us burning the cabinet which is possible or she did it before she came after us so we wouldn't have help to stop her which is even more possible. " There she saw a bejeweled hand sticking out from under some bodies. " Hey over here there's someone alive. " Moving one of the bodies ocean blue eyes met silver-gold. " Well hello luv. Who might you be?" Reign smiled as she and Emma helped him stand. " I'm Reign Ithaca Bloodwyn. Captain Hook I would presume?" Killian gulped his cover being blown before he could even try to do what he sought to do. " Now how did you know that? " Reign smirked as she reached into his satchel and pulled out the Hook he was so famous for. " Well Captain Jones that's for me to know and you to try and seduce out of me. " Killian smirked as he took and clicked his hook into place. " Well I'm up for the challenge Luv." He watched as her eyes went to the crotch of his leather britches before meeting his eyes again. " I can certainly see that captain and what an impressive blade it is. " Emma and Snow were staring at her and Killian not knowing what to do. " Captain Hook as in Peter Pan Captain Hook? " Reign nodded at Emma still keeping her eyes locked with the sexy pirate in front of her. " Yep and with his help we'll be able to find the thing we need to get back to Storybrooke. A special compass that will help us guide our way through the portal his boss Cora is gonna make at lake Nostros with the left over ashes of the wardrobe." Snow notched her bow and pointed it at Hook. " Wait he's working for Cora? We can't trust him and what do you mean ashes she can use the ashes." Emma was completely confused. " Magic is never truly gone it just changes form destroying the Wardrobe although it did keep Cora from rejuvenating it and traveling through right then to Storybrooke did not mean the magic inside it was lost. Cora no don't will use the ashes in lake nostros to travel there instead but she'll need a compass to do it. The one Killian is gonna help us get from the land of the giants. "

Snow looked between Killian and Reign. " You couldn't of told us this why we we're still at the castle after you knocked her out?" Reign growled taking her eyes away from Killian who smirked and used this advantage to check out the woman before hims' ample breast and curvy backside. " One because Cora is the only one who can rejuvenate the lake and two because she wasn't going to be out for long so it was safer to run then. Also I really wanted to meet Killian come on can you blame me look how gorgeous he is." Killian smiled at that and tossed an arm about Reign's shoulders. " You ain't so bad yerself Luv. " Reign smiled and pinched his ass causing Killian to jump. No woman had ever been that brazen with him before and he actually kinda loved it. " So lead the way to the beanstalk Captain unless you want these guys to tie you up to play with the orges. " Killian bowed and offered his arm to the lady beside him. " My pleasure Luv. " Slipping her arm into his she started walking off with him as Snow finally lowered her bow and looking at the rest of her companions shrugged her shoulders and started to follow.

It wasn't that long before they were at the beanstalk and everyone was arguing who should go up with Killian. " It should be me I have nothing to live for as the rest of you do with Phillip gone. " Mulan shook her head. " No you are not a warrior and Phillip wanted me to protect you. I'll go." Snow argued back at her. " No I'll go it's us that need to go back and we've already cost you enough trouble. " Emma's shouting shut them all up. " No I'm going. For Henry I have to." Killian looked at Reign waiting for her to argue and claim she should but she just stood there with a silent pout. As much as Reign hated it she knew it did have to be Emma and there we're only two bracelets. " You know Luv I'd rather it be you." Hook said looking at Reign as he placed the bracelet on Emma. Keira smiled at him. " As much as I would love to climb this thing with you Emma's right it has to be her. " Reign watched as Emma pulled Mulan aside to get the poppy dust and tell her if they weren't down in time to cut the beanstalk. Leaning close to Killian's ear she pretended not to notice him shiver slightly. " Look just don't get to cocky up there alright try to get Emma to trust you. " Killian looked at her and winked. " Haven't met a woman I couldn't charm yet Luv. " Reign rolled her eyes _he's so getting his ass stuck up there damn it why couldn't there be another bracelet._ " You haven't met my twin sister yet." Killian wiggled his eyes at the prospect of two of these lovely beauties before following Emma up the beanstalk. Reign wasn't surprised when at sunset Emma came down alone as they ran off to get a head start from Cora and Hook.


	6. Chapter five

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Chapter Five:

….….Enchangted Forrest….

They were all laying there while Aurora was trying to sleep with Mulan, Snow, and Emma was keeping watch. Reign was just staring at the doll in her hands. She had finally figured it out it just looked so much like her mother it was hard to understand how that was possible. She remembered them being little and watching the movie the Labyrinth at home and why she and Keira would sing and dance along to the movie. Their mother would look on with a sad smile twirling her wedding band around her finger. Reign and Keira had lost their father he had died from some weird illness while they where kids the doctors just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Keira of course believed their dad had cancer but all test had come back negative. What she never told her sister was she had over heard her parents fighting over it. Jared Bloodwyn had known what was killing him and refused to do anything about it. Her trust in her mother had ceased then at the time. She had thought her foolish to mourn for a man who obviously didn't care he was dying. She didn't have the heart to confront them though because it would of broken Keira's heart even though they are twins since they were almost a full day apart Reign saw Keira as her little sister. Reign had been born at 8:15 in the morning with the rising of the sun screaming for attention which is why she was named Reign meaning to rule. Keira had been born at 8:15 at night with the rising of the moon calm and smiling like she had a secret so she was named Keira meaning little dark one. It was their father who had named them and he had given them the lockets they wear even though Reign refused to wear hers anymore but she knew Keira had hers.

 **Reign** **looked at her sister who was dangling a silver locket in front of her. "** **Rei** **I thought you said the latch broke and you lost it. How come I found it in the trash?"** **Reign** **looked up at her sister anger pulsing through her. " Why should I he's gone he left us."** **Keira** **s** **ighe** **d and sat next to her placing a hand on her knee. " He didn't mean to leave us** **Rei** **. He died** **from being sick he couldn't help that** **. You've never been mad at him before why now?"** **Reign** **growled ready to yell at her sister that he die** **d** **because he wanted to** **but stopped at her sister's face. She looked so sad and confused with a little worry evident in her eyes.** **Keira** **could never really hide what she was feeling it was always in her eyes. " I guess I'm just mad cause he's not here to help mama with things being so hard right now."** **Keira** **sighed and smiled. " Yeah I guess it's easier to blame someone. We're gonna be alright though Rei and he wouldn't want us to be unhappy. " She opened** **Reign's** **locket as it played her favorite song from the movie.** **Keira's** **locket played the song as the world falls down from the ballroom scene but hers play** **ed** **the song from the throne room scene dance magic dance.** **Keira** **went to hand it to her but she shook her head " I can't** **K** **ei I'm still to mad at him. "** **Keira** **sighed and closed the locket putting it around her own neck. " Then I'll wear it for you until you can forgive him. "**

Reign and everyone was pulled out of their musings when Aurora woke up screaming again as Snow tried to comfort her. " No you don't understand it was different this time I saw some one a person I think he said his name was Henry. " Snow turned to look at Emma and Reign.

 _….….Storybrooke Gold's Shop…._

Keira was busy working on the potion with Rumple when the door rang announcing the arrival of the Evil Queen and Henry. " Gold I need your help Henry is being hurt..." She was cut off by the imp. " Yes yes I know Keira came to me about it we were just waiting your arrival I have something to help right here." Going to a box he opened it to where Keira saw a very firmilar pendant that he poured a blue mixture into. " I don't understand how do you know what's happening to my son I don't even know?" Rumple looked at Reign receiving a nod as permission to take credit for her theory. " You see dearie the sleeping curse has to have a place to send ones soul as they are not dead yet not alive. So it sends them into limbo one of the seven levels of purgatory. When the curse is broken until their soul can resettle the fact that it has been returned to it's body it then while in slumber returns to another level of purgatory the burning room to pay for its crimes of escaping. " Regina looked at him shocked. " I'm surprised you don't know this dearie it is your curse. " Regina narrowed her eyes at him. " When I cast a curse I don't care what it does to my victims I never intended them to wake up or survive." She reached out to grab the pendant but he pulled it back from her. " What do you want Imp with you there's always a price." Rumple smirked before handing the necklace to Henry. " This one's for Henry not you and for him it's always free." Keira was so sure it was tempting for him to tell Regina that her son was his grandson but she had begged him to wait until he found Neal. He finally agreed when she pointed out Regina could keep the boy from him. " Now Henry as long as you wear this you can control your dreams and as long as you can control them you'll have nothing to fear."

Rumple felt his heart flip as he looked at this boy no not just a boy his grandson. Now that he truly looked at him he could see parts of Bae in him with the color of his hair that slightly to big for his face nose even his ears that wanted to stick out through his hair. **_Awe but he has your eyes spinner those same blackish brown eyes. Do you think the babies we would make with_** ** _Keira_** ** _would have those same eyes or hers?_** Rumple coughed to clear his head of the entities ramblings. He should not be thinking like this he had Belle returned to him. Belle who he believed was dead who had tried to free him with true loves kiss. **_She only kissed us because Regina put it into her head. Don't be foolish Spinner if Regina hadn't stopped her_** ** _,_** ** _could you be sure she would of come back?_** He was about to growl and shout at it to shut up when he noticed everyone looking at him in different ways. Regina in confusion and disgust, Henry in confusion and maybe a little fear. Keira how ever looked at him in understanding and compassion could she know that he was fighting with the darkness inside him? Something he hadn't done since Bae was a boy? Looking for any excuse to stop there stares an explain his odd character " Even if I'm a monster I can't stand the idea of a child hurt." Rumple couldn't help the smirk as Henry smiled at him in thanks before getting ready to leave. " Wait Henry can I ask you something?"

Keira knew she should go with the flow of the episodes but she wanted to get her sister back here as soon as possible. Her recent blurt out to Rumple showed she couldn't denigh him anything she was to weak when it came to him and she felt he knew it. She needed her sister to help keep her mouth shut. " When you travel to this room are you alone or is someone there? " Henry nodded shocking everyone. " Then I think we need your help to save Snow, Your mom and my sister cause I know exactly who that is? " Henry smiled obviously glad to help.

 _….….The Enchanted Forrest…_

Reign stood there as Aurora told them about the boy in her dream. " apparently he was told to tell us that there's a bottle of squid ink in Gold's cell that should help us with getting back but he wasn't aloud to say more than that. I'm suppose to meet him again in the burning room in a while for further instructions. " Keira furrowed her brows this wasn't right? It wasn't til Emma and Snow tell her she has to go back to sleep to find out about the squid ink and they tell them about Cora. This must be Keira's doing she doesn't want the Crocodile to know about Cora yet. " Why what's squid ink going to do? " Emma looked confused. Snow eyes widen as she caught on " When we captured Gold before the curse we were given a special squid ink to hold him until we could lock him up. If he has some in his cell we could use it to stop Cora once she restores the lake. " Keira nodded " Yes but she won't restore the lake until she has the compass until she thinks she's won I have a plan. " Everyone huddled up as Keira revealed what she was thinking being sure Aurora knew exactly what to tell Henry.

 _….…Storybrooke Gold's Shop…._

Keira was waiting in the shop along with Rumple, Regina, and the newly summoned Charming for Henry to wake up from his latest dream chat with Aurora. " When Henry's eyes opened they opened with a hiss as he clutched his arm again where a worse burn had formed. " Alright that's it this stops now my son is not a pawn in this little game. " Regina yelled as she healed her son's arm. " They have a plan their on their way to get the squid ink but they have to let someone get taken by Cora they are gonna try to come through lake Nostos and Cora's the only one who can restore it they said. " Keira closed her eyes almost in pain as Rumple looked at her. " Cora that's who is over there with them who has to come through here? Are you crazy that woman is pure evil. " Regina turned to look at her with her eyes wide open in shock. " Your trying to bring my mother here? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is she'll kill everyone." Keira sighed and shook her head. " Look she's not who I'm trying to get to come through but he's with her. I know she's this crazy psycho woman but she's the only one with magic to open the portable to get them home. " She turned to Rumple pleading with her to eyes to understand but he just turned away from her. " We need to tell them they have to bring Hook through with them they have to get him on their side or Cora will come here and then all hell will brake loose. " She froze up with Rumple's mocking laugh. " So dearie it's the pirate you want here not the bitch. Why you hoping to be his next whore. "

Rumple was stunned when he felt the slap to his face. No one had ever dared to strike him before. " Don't ever and I mean ever say that to me again. I don't give a shit who you are. My sister is in love with Hook always has been always will it is for her as well as for our best interest he's here. Frankly I'd rather him and his ship on our side than Cora's. For my sister I'm willing to do anything to see her happy she's always been there for me and done everything in her power to keep me happy excuse me for wanting to do the same for her. But unlike you my heart isn't practically a lump of coal in my chest. " Rumple blinked as everyone looked on him with fear of what the dark one would do to this foolish girl. He was furious beyond furious he'd killed men for less than what she just did. Hell he almost killed Belle just for kissing him but had managed to stop with just locking her in her cell before sending her away. For some reason killing her wasn't even a thought but he couldn't let this go.

Keira squealed out when she all of a sudden found her self bent over the counter to only cry out a minute later when she felt a sting to her backside. _Spanking_ _!_ _Rumple was giving her a spanking like she was an unruly child_. " What the hell do you think your...oooooowwwww. Stop that! Rumple I mean it...Owwwwwwww. " Charming and Regina was watching hesitant of what to do. " It's a bout time you learned your place with me Dearie and stop taking such liberties of ordering me around. Do I make myself clear? You may know the future better than I but I have the power here understood. Or should I keep going til you can't sit down? " Keira tried to cover her sore aching bottom. " No No No I'll be good I swear." She sighed in relief when she was allowed to stand up rubbing her abused tushie. " Alright now dearie that's better. Now your majesty if Henry will not be going back to the room I have a suggestion. One of us should go under a sleeping curse in order to inform them of this latest plan. " Keira smiled even if he didn't care for her slapping him it knocked sense into him. Hopefully enough so he wouldn't try to stop them from coming to the well as Charming volunteered to be cursed.

 _…...Enchanted Forrest in the Pit….._

Reign woke up as she found Hook leaning over her. " So did you take my heart already or did you want to wait until I was awake? " Hook just gave her a cheeky smile before waving the bag in front of her that contained it. " You shouldn't of let Emma leave me up there luv. I could of gotten you out of this realm if you had trusted me." Reign sat up and smiled at him. " I know. I tried to tell Emma that but she wouldn't listen it was her idea and hers alone Killian I swear. I trust you with my heart pun intended." Reign giggled as Killian looked at her in shock. He wanted to believe her. " If you trusted me then why didn't you come back for me? Or go up with me yourself?" Reign gently touched her hand to his face causing him to jump. " Cause I'm afraid of heights like really bad. That and we need you to give Cora my heart she has to think she's won to restore lake Nostros it's our only way home please Killian will you help us?"

Killian stood pacing the small cell. " your telling me that part of your plan is for me to give your heart to Cora? " Keira nodded at him. No one had ever trusted him like that not even Milah. He had tried to get her to run with him from the crocodile but she refused telling him they had to fight or was he a coward to. He wasn't a coward but he wasn't stupid he knew he was no match for the dark one but for Milah he met him head on and Milah died because of it. " Alright luv I'll give this to Cora but why you ? Why couldn't it of been anyone else?" He watched as Reign stood and flicked his earring playfully. " Why to see you again of course. I missed that roguish face." Killian smiled before using his free hand to grab a fist full of her hair and smash his lips to hers. When her lips opened with a slight moan he stabbed his tongue inside wiggling it with hers like an octopuses leg as he wrapped his hooked arm around her waist crushing her body to his.

Reign felt like she was on fire and dizzy at the same time. As she growled and jumped up to wrap her legs about his waist using her hangs to grab fist fulls of his coat to hold her up. She gasped when his growing bulge touched her just right between her thighs as she used the wall behind her to grind against him. She whimpered when Killian pulled away from her out of breath. " We need to calm down Luv. As much as this pains me to stop and trust me it hurts me as much as you. You need to get out of here so our plan can work." Reign pouted as she started biting and sucking on his neck smiling when he stabbed his hook into the wall behind her. " Can't my escape wait just what 30 minutes? " Hook with a grunt let her go to slide down his body stealing what little breath he managed to regain as a cold sweat busted out on his forehead. " Trust me luv when I get a proper chance to ravish you it will take more than 30 minutes. Now be a good girl and go. We'll finish this later savy?" with a kick to the wall she gave him a dirty look as she started to leave the hole. " You better fucking believe we'll finish this even if I have to ravish you Killian. " The pirates roaring laughter following her exit.


	7. Chapter six

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Chapter Six:

 _….….Enchanted Forrest…_

Reign met up with her group just a little ways from the camp where Cora was held up with Hook. " He's in so lets head for the squid ink I'm assuming Gold's dungeon is under your or Cinderella's castle." She was stopped by Emma's hand on her arm. " How do you know we can trust him ?" Reign was waiting for Cora to talk through her but nothing was happening surely Killian gave her the heart. She knew it wasn't in her chest it was like a numb feeling had come over her. The feelings were still there but they were a minor nuisance, like a fly buzzing in your ear. " We don't just one word Emma. Pirate!" She knew she had to be careful what she said Cora could still be listening. " Well we got a slight problem. " Reign looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " Mary Margaret went to sleep Mulan refused to let Aurora. She met David in there they want us to try and bring Hook back with us. " Reign shrugged. " So what's the problem?" Emma gave her a slight shocked look _OMG blonde alert did she really think me not having my heart wouldn't change me._ " If David talked to Mary Margaret it means he's gone under a sleeping curse and only Mary Margaret can wake him up. " Reign rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away from her. " Then quit stalling us and lets go so we can get home. "

 _….…Storybrooke Gold's Shop…_

Rumple watched Keira as she sat guard with Henry over David he knew she probably thought he was on her side in this but he wasn't. He had no doubt she believed they could stop Cora but he didn't. Who knows what her and her sister's presence here has already changed. He couldn't allow Cora to come here she could harm Keira. **_Hmmm funny Spinner I thought you'd be more worried about Belle yet here you are worrying about our_** ** _Keira_** ** _are you smarting up?_** ** _He growled._** ** _No you foolish thing I just don't want to loose our leverage_** ** _Keira_** ** _is the only one who knows how we can find Bae. Awe but Spinner you weren't even thinking of that until I mentioned Belle. Why not just give in already. That foolish Belle doesn't love us she just wants to be a hero would she love us if she knew everything we did. Like the glove or Milah?_** _You think_ _Keira_ _would?_ ** _I believe she already does_** _._ " Alright imp what do you want ?" Rumple turned to Regina ignoring the entities last words. " You know we can't let Cora come through. Frankly I myself would rather not deal with the pirate either. We are going to stop them using the Diamonds they found. " Regina looked back at Henry she didn't wanna betray him but she knew her mother was evil really evil. "after you."

Keira sighed as she watched Rumple leave and noticed one of the wands was gone from the front display. "Henry stay with David I have to go find Ruby and Leroy." When Henry nodded she stood and ran out of the shop heading for the school where everyone was gathering to. _Damn it Rumple why can't you learn to trust someone just once._

 _….….Enchanted Forrest Snow White's Castle Dungeon….._

Keira looked around the cell that was Rumpelstiltskin's taking the paper from Emma that has her name on it. " Good job Emma you found it now let's go. " Emma grabbed the paper back from her. " What do you mean I found it? That's just a paper we need to find the bottle." Keira growled in frustration something seemed off she didn't like that Cora hadn't tried to use her yet. Something was wrong. " Don't argue with me Emma there is nothing else here now lets go. " Turning around she was met with the cell gate closing from a rock she didn't throw. " No no no no I didn't do that I didn't do that Killian!?" Cora and Killian stepped out from the shadows where Hook had thrown the rock. " Well hello ladies. " Reign stared at Killian who refused to look at her. " Killian why are you still helping her I thought you were going to help us? " Cora laughed and ran a hand down the pirates chest. " Don't blame him sweetie he can't help himself since I hold his heart." Lifting her other hand she held a glowing red object. " Why would you take his when you had mine? " Cora walked close to the cell " Well see sweetie there's a slight problem with your heart. Killian show her. " Reign watched as Killian reached into a firmilar leather pouch and pulled out a funny looking object. Oh it was shaped like a heart alright and it glowed but instead of being made of human tissue it was pure crystal and sparkled like diamonds. " What is that? That's not my heart what did you do to it?"

Cora looked at the girl in surprise " You really don't know my my. That is your heart but not just any heart oh no. That is the heart of a fae. You see they are indestructible you can't crush them you cant control them they are protected that way. I was shocked he managed to get your heart until I remembered one little thing. See you can not take a fae's heart but they can give it to you whether they take the heart out themselves or you have their permission. So for him to have your permission he had to be working with you so I took his instead. Darn fool didn't even seem to realize yours was different but it has been a long time since he saw a heart removed. Not since Milah wasn't it?" Hook gave her a dirty look. " Now be a dear and hand over the compass or I crush his heart in front of your eyes. "

Reign didn't know what to think _a fae's heart she had a fae's heart did that mean she wasn't human? But if she wasn't human then neither was_ _K_ _ei what had their mother kept from them?_ " Reign what do we do we need the compass? " Reign looked up at Killian to see him groan in pain swinging her head around to see Cora squeezing it. " Alright ok I'll trade you for it. Killian's heart for the compass. You put his heart back and protect it from ever being taken again even by you and I'll give you the compass. " Cora smiled and held out her hand. " Deal " Reign shook her head. " I wasn't born yesterday lady. Killian first then the compass. " She knew this would cause some problems after Zelena came and for when that Imp would try to purge himself from the dagger but hopefully all that would change soon.

Cora sighed in frustration and turning around waved her hand over the heart causing a golden glow before slamming it back into the pirates chest. " There now he's completely protected now give me the compass. " Reign passed the compass through the bars handing it to the red headed witch. " Good girl now come along Hook. If you don't mind Reign was it? I'll be taking your heart with me as insurance to make sure the pirate behaves. I might not be able to crush it but doesn't mean I can't find some use for it. " Reign watched as Killian with a sad look used his hand to caress her cheek. " Don't worry luv after I get her to this Storybrooke and kill the crocodile I'll get yer heart back and come find you. I have this it will take me anywhere I need. " Killian held up his hook where a single leather string held up the shriveled up giants bean. " That was the giant's " When Emma reached for it Killian pulled it back. " Should of trusted me Swan like Reign did." Turning he followed Cora as she poofed them out with magic.

" Shit now what? We just wait for him to come back for us by then it will be to late to save Henry." Reign just rolled her eyes. " Damn your so easy to give up. " Reign grabbed the scroll from Snow who had gotten it off Emma. " The damn thing is written in squid ink Emma ." They watched in awe as Reign blew on the paper causing the ink to fly off and melt the bars. " Come on let's go. " Emma said as they started filing out. Reign turned back to Mulan and Aurora standing in there way. " Don't worry about helping us we got it from here. " Reign grabbed Mulan's hand and placed the wraith medallion in it. " Take this and go get Philip back. It is possible I swear it. " Before she could turn Mulan handed her sword to her. " Not only does it cut through anything it will reflect her magic. Go get your heart and your pirate then for gods sake go home. " Reign laughed and nodded before running after Snow and Emma.

 _….….Storybrooke the Mines…._

Keira , Ruby, Mother Superior, and all the Dwares ran into the mines shortly after Keira found them all celebrating at Granny's just seconds to late. _Gone they were all gone_ " Who in the hell steals from a dwarf? " Leroy was livid. " Rumple and Regina they are convinced I'm stupid and don't know what I'm talking about. That or Rumple really doesn't want Hook here. " Mother Superior just kept staring at her which was starting to become irritating. " Any idea where they might have gone sister? "Keira nodded. " Yeah the wishing well where I came through the best portals are always through water. " Before Keira could follow after Ruby and the Dwarves she felt a hand clamp onto her arm. Turning back she came face to face with the Blue Fairy. " You your the one the one we've been waiting for? If I had known it would be with Rumpelstiltskin I never would of sent Baelfire away. " Keira pulled her arm back. " First I have no idea what your talking about. Second I decide who's good enough for me. Lastly who the hell are you to judge anyone you damn firefly from hell. " Mother Superior gasped in shock as Keira disappeared to stop the Dark One and the Evil Queen.


	8. Chapter seven

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Chapter Seven:

 _….….Enchanted Forrest lake Nostros…._

Killian stood next to Cora in front of what looked like a desert waste land " Last I checked wasn't a lake suppose to have water? " Cora gave him a smirk as she used her magic to restore the lake in all it's glory " There satisfied? " He watched as she threw a little bag into the water that carried the ashes from the cabinet causing a portal to open up. " Wait give me the heart. I'll still take you across but give me the heart first." Cora looked at him and smiled. " You really expect me to trust you? I give you this heart you'll try to run with it and the compass and I need to get to my daughter." Killian felt a muscle twitch in his jaw. " I'll keep my word I'll take you across I want the crocodile dead remember? You still have leverage now give me Reign's heart." Cora looked at him and laughed. " My for such a rogue you fall in love very fast. Don't worry happens a lot where a fae is concern. " Killian growled and held up the compass to throw it into the whirlpool. " Give me the heart witch!. "

" I got a better idea why not give it back to Reign and give us the compass? " Killian and Cora turned to see Emma, Snow, and Reign. Cora sighed " Really you think you can take me? How foolish. " She started to throw fireballs only for Reign to bat them away with Mulan's sword. " Killian give Emma the compass she knows where to go me and Snow can deal with Cora. " Reign kept swinging the sword careful not to hit Snow who was firing arrows trying to hit Cora. " You heard her Hook give me the compass." Killian looked at Emma and tightened his grip. " Now how do I know I can trust you. Reign yes of course but you left me with a giant. " Emma tried to lunge for the compass only to fall with Killian twisting them for him to land on top of her. " Your a pirate that doesn't exactly scream trust me either." Killian and Emma wrestled around on the ground for the compass.

Cora stared at both Snow and Reign " Snow tsk tsk you really think your a match for me? It was so easy to get you to spill my daughter's little secret. Your just as weak and stupid as your mother. Your going to fail you know to protect your daughter just like she failed to protect you. " Cora was so focused on tormenting Snow she almost allowed herself to be beheaded by Reign. At the last minute she manged to poof away only to end up with a scratch on her face. " Sorry just couldn't resist trying to take your head poetic justice so tempting. " Cora healed her face and held up the bag with Reign's heart. " You want some poetic justice then how about home is where the heart is. " Reign and Snow watched as Cora tossed it towards the whirlpool. " Noooooo " Reign dropped the sword running for her heart. With out the compass there was no guarantee where it would end up. Hearing the scream from Reign, Killian looked up to see the bag with her heart go flying for the portal and scrambling up ran managing to catch it on his hook. " If she's losing her heart to anyone witch it will be me. " Reign smiled as she jumped into Killian's arms and took the bag from him. " My Hero " Hook smiled.

Emma stood up " It's over Cora. Hook seemed to drop something you lost. " Emma held up the shiny gold compass for them to see. " Although if you are on our side don't know why you couldn't just give it to me? " Hook smirked. " Now why would I do that? When I would miss out on a nice tumble with a pretty lady. " his smirked was wiped off his face when Reign punched him in the stomach. " And when she had Reign's heart hostage. " Reign rolled her eyes at him and turned her back on him. " Come on luv I was only teasing . " Cora laughed an smiled " Oh you hero's always so quick to win you never think of what could happen. " Emma ran as she saw Cora reach for Snow's heart only to get Cora's hand in her chest. " Stupid girl don't you know love is weakness? " Emma gasped as she felt Cora trying to tug out her heart but for some reason it wasn't movie. " No it's not love is strength. " With a blast Cora was sent back and knocked out cold. " What was that ? " Emma looked at Snow and Reign in shock. " That was the power of True Love at it's best now lets go home. Killian your coming with right? " Killian nodded as he watched Reign grimaced as she pushed her heart back into her chest. " Of course luv we have unfinished business. " Reign gave him a look that said after his comment for Emma it was still gonna be a long wait as she and him followed Snow and Emma.

 _…...Storybrooke wishing well…_

Keira arrived just in time with Ruby and the dwarves to see the spell already cast. " Rumple what the hell! I told you it wasn't going to be Cora this will kill them." Rumple and Regina turned to her with determined expressions. " You don't know her like we do Keira. Emma, Snow and Reign are probably already dead. " Keira growled and stood in front of him fire burning in her blue-green eyes. " No you don't know me. You think I'm just this little pawn that you can control and use to get the answers you want but your wrong. God I told you I know everything that's going to happen Rumple and it's not going to be Cora." Rumple rolled his eyes at her **_I think she needs another spanking she's defying us again_** _._ Rumple felt his hand twitch in agreement for once with the entity. " Keira you are such a child thinking you know things you can't possibly understand. Just you being here could of already changed so much of what you know. That's why time is not to be messed with. " Keira snorted at him. " Rumple I hate to tell you but I haven't begun to change anything yet so everything right now is occurring as it should of been. "

Keira turned to Regina with pleading eyes. " Please don't do this? Think about what it would do to Henry when he learns about what you've done. " Regina at least had the decency to look down in shame. " I am doing this for Henry. I can't let my mother get a hold of him I just can't. " Keira ran up to her and grabbed her arm. " If you do this you will loose him for ever. He will never forgive you and you'll never forgive yourself. I know because of my mother. " Regina looked at her. " My sister doesn't know but my mother lied about our dad for a long time he was sick and she knew why but wouldn't tell us. I found her diary and in it she talked about what was killing him some type of iron posioning he got when they moved here from dads country. She and my dad had run away from his country because of some bad man. She watched as he slowly died right in front of her eyes. For years she tried to rationalize it saying if they had just fought the man instead of running daddy wouldn't of died. You can say this is for Henry all you want but what your really afraid of is if it is Emma you'll lose Henry to her and if it's Cora she'll take Henry from you to like she did Daniel. " Regina sobbed knowing she was right. " Your absolutely positive that my mother is not the one coming through? "

Keira sighed in relief and nodded as Regina approached the well. " At least with Emma I might still get to see Henry. " Regina started to use her magic to release the spell. " Regina what are you doing it's not going to work. " Keira glared at Rumple as she approached Regina placing her hands on Regina's shoulders for support and to keep her study. No one accept Rumple noticed that Keira's hands started to glow a blue adding a boost to Regina's powers and breaking the spell sending them to the ground. **_Did you notice that? Her hands they were g_** ** _l_** ** _o_** ** _w_** ** _ing with magic? It should of taken longer for that spell to break._** Rumple's thoughts were interrupted when a hand appeared over the edge followed by Emma. " A little help? " The dwarves and Ruby rushed forward to help Emma, Snow and Reign out of the well. Snow and Ruby rushed off to help Charming as Emma thanked Regina. Reign and Keira were hugging like there was no tomorrow when Rumple spotted a hook pulling a certain pirate up from a well. " You what are you doing here? " Hook pulled his sword as Rumple formed a fireball. " Killian stop it. "

Killian looked at Reign like she was insane " hush now Luv me and the crocodile have an issue to settle. " Reign shook her head as Keira jumped in front of Rumple who was trying to pull her behind him. " All this over Milah really? She deserved what she got Killian and you know it. She left him and their son to go running off with you? What mother does that? " Killian looked at her his eyes cold as ice. " So she deserved to die to have her heart ripped from her chest and crushed like it was nothing? If so then that monster deserves the same fate he abandoned Baelfire. " Reign not caring that it cut her hand took his sword from his hand by the blade. " No she deserves worse because unlike the crocodile as much as I hate to admit it. She didn't care. He at least regretted it immediately and tried to find him. Milah just disappeared with you letting him think she died if she really loved him she would of taken him with her or at least tried to write him or visit. Milah cared for no one but herself. It would only have been a matter of time before she left you for someone else and you know it. " She threw his sword down an started to walk away. Keira looked to Rumple as she shook her head and followed her sister leaving the two to kill each other if they chose.

" She's right you know Milah would of left you eventually. We we're happy for a long time until the ogre wars and I did what I did. As soon as you wanted to stop traveling or finally met your match she would of left you. Milah craved a better life she was never satisfied with what she had. " Killian looked at Rumpelstiltskin. " I will kill you crocodile maybe not for Milah but I still owe you for my hand. " Rumple looked at him as he leaned on his cane. " And I owe you for the bean you promised. " Killian stopped short and started to check his pockets. The bean the one from the giant it was gone.

 _…...Enchanted Forrest Lake Nostros….._

Cora awoke from where she had past out only to find those pests and that traitorous pirate were gone. " no no no! " Growling she started to throw a hand full of sand when she saw something dangling from her hand. A shriveled up magic bean " oh yes and that foolish pirate he left his precious ship to. " Cora started laughing as she stood and dipped the bean into the lake restoring it to perfect health. " Oh Regina mommy's coming. "


	9. Chapter eight

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Chapter Eight:

 _…...Storybrooke Granny's…_

Keira and Reign were up in their room at granny's getting ready for the welcome back party that was being thrown for Emma,Snow, and Reign. Keira was looking through the shopping bags for a pair of boy short undies that matched the bra in her hand before getting dressed as Reign was trying to run a brush through the tangled mess that was her twins hair. " Kei there's something I got to tell you. Something I found out." Keira just grunted she was listening. " No Kei I really need you to pay attention." Keira put the bag down to turn to look at her sister. " What don't tell me your already pregnant from being stabbed with the codfish's sword. " Reign snorted and pushed her sister. " No and he won't be stabbing me for a while. Not until I'm absolutely sure its me he wants and not Emma. Though there was this one moment it almost happened. " Keira started to fake gag as she covered her ears while Reign laughed. " Kei did you ever feel like we we're different?" Keira rolled her eyes as she smiled. " Well gee hmmmm no it's completely normal for two girls to end up in a tv show." Reign sighed in exasperation. " That's not what I mean Kei and you know it." Keira straightened up deciding to put joking aside. " What are you trying to say Rei." Reign stood pacing the room." Well look at _you_ for instant your to Short to be average yet to tall to be considered a little person. Look at me to my eyes its not normal for a person to have silver-gold eyes I'm the only person I know with them. Your paler than even Snow White and we both look younger than we should that's not normal." Keira wrapped her towel more securely around herself. " I found something out about us Kei. Kei we're not human." Keira snorted ." Right Rei if we're not human what are we then aliens from outer space. " Reign stomped her foot in frustration. " Kei I did like you said instead of Aurora's heart being ripped out I let it be mine but Cora never used it. She couldn't."

Keira looked at her sister in confusion. " What do you mean she couldn't use it? What happened." Reign sat back down and looked into her sister eyes her own brimming with tears. " She showed it to me Kei my heart and it wasn't normal instead of glowing red and being all squishy it was made of glowing crystal. She said it was the heart of a fae and it can never be crushed or controlled because a fae is an immortal creature. " Keira stood to walk an stare out the window. " Fae like as in The Labyrinth fae like Jareth the Goblin King? " Reign reached for the bag that had carried her heart to pull the doll Aurora had handed to her to show her sister. " Exactly. They were real Keira the fae existed there's more to the tale. " Keira looked at the doll so similar to the Sara doll but instead of black hair it was red. " Looks like mom instead of Sara. " Reign nodded. " It's the Fairy Queen apparently Sara's daughter returned and fell in love with Jareth and vice versa he made her a fae and renamed her Moppet. Til a dark one showed up and made some type of deal with them. They ran to escape took their children with them." Keira barely listened to what her sister was saying til that last part. "Children? What children? " Reign shrugged. " Apparently they had twin girls ring a bell? Supposedly there's this prophecy that they are suppose to return but only the fairies know it. " Reign suddenly had a flash back to the blue fairy's words.

 ** _Turning back she came face to face with_** ** _the Blue Fairy_** **** ** _" You, Your the one, the one we've been waiting for? If I had known it would be with_** ** _Rumpelstiltskin_** ** _I never would of sent Baelfire away. "_** ** _Keira_** ** _pulled her arm back._**

" Reign I think you might be onto something.The blue fairy said something strange to me I think she might have the answers." Reign pulled her sister into a hug. " Well then you need to get dressed so we can find a blue fairy." After that the girls dressed and walked down to find the party in full swing. " Well there you are we thought you might of run away back down the well." Reign and Keira smiled at Snow as they soon found themselves in full swing of the party.

 _….…Storybrooke Docks…_

Meanwhile Hook was walking the docks thinking about what he was gonna do about Reign. He just didn't get it one minute they're all hot and heavy and the next she's got him at arms length. _It can't be because of the crocodile can it even she calls him the crocodile. Then again it did seem like her sister was awfully fond of him. Or is it cause of my little joke about Emma come on she can't blame a bloke for that. I'm a man of course I'm gonna look besides it's not like we're married or Swan's interested._ His thought's were interrupted when he saw a firmilar ship blast up from the sea. It was the Jolly Roger and at it's helm was that red-headed harpy. He watched from the shadows as she killed a man on the doc then using her magic caused his ship to disappear. " Bloody hell she must of gotten my bean. " He watched as she started to walk off probably in search of her daughter. " I've got to protect Reign I won't let her get her I won't. " He made to go find the lass when he stopped himself. _How am I gonna protect her from the harpy she's got magic and I don't bloody fool. Yet there is one man who can if I can suck it help to ask his help. Hopefully he'll wanna protect that sister of hers as much as I do_ _Reign_ _._ Hook growled in anger as he left to hunt down a crocodile.

 _….….Storybrooke Gold's House…_

Rumple was in his basement as Belle was upstairs sleeping why he worked on the potion that would hopefully take him to Bae. **_Seems she was right spinner it wasn't Cora who came through the well._** " Yes she was right it seems." **_And now our mate is mad at us because you couldn't trust her._** " Again she is not our mate. But yes it is unfortunate she's mad at us I'll have to rectify that." **_She is our mate and the slight magic she showed only confirms it. She's the one and you spinner should be glad because of what it means._** " What are you babbling about? My true love is Belle she almost broke our curse with it's kiss. " **_A kiss that failed spinner. Failed because she was not our true love or vice versa. She would never have kissed us without Regina putting it into her head you know that as well as I do. She even said she wasn't going to come back til someone she met on the road changed her mind._** ****" Your speaking nonsense and finish what you meant. Why should I be lucky? Stop talking in your cryptic riddles!" ** _Long ago when I was part of a dark one called Rothbart there we're two fae twins born. A_** ** _midwife_** ** _upon holding the smallest of the twins_** ** _told the King and Queen the child would die so they made a deal with Rothbart to save her. He agreed for the price she would marry him once she was of age to save her life they agreed. After their royal seer warned them_** **** ** _s_** ** _hould she_** ** _live_** ** _she would be_** ** _forever_** ** _destined to marry_** ** _a_** ** _dark one and he would no longer be controlled by the dagger or die by it_** ** _'_** ** _s hands. Because if you mate a fae you become as immortal as they are for the only thing that can kill a fae_** ** _is to give up their magic_** ** _. The seer begged the king and queen to let the child die but what parent can kill their own child. Instead they planned to leave this world but_** ** _to do so a price had to be paid so the King used a bean to travel to the Queen's original home land where Rothbart couldn't harm them. After which the Labyrinth started to die loosing all it's magic the three fairies which had served the royal family this world's only survivor's created a spelled prophecy. Should magic ever return so would they._** " What does this have to do with me?" ** _Don't be foolish spinner! I know you aren't that stupid_** ** _Keira_** ** _has magic you saw it. She's a twin and appeared here when magic returned. Prophecy's can't be denied spinner she's returned home_** ** _and she is still destined_** ** _to be the bride of the dark one and since you are the only dark one that means shes..._** " Mine. She's destined to be with me? Belle can't be my true love."

Rumple's thoughts were interrupted when their was a pounding at his front door upstairs. Running as fast as he could his leg still giving him slight trouble as it tried to absorb magic to heal it met Belle in the hall. " Rumple what's going on who is that? Is it Regina is she after me again?" Rumple cupped her cheek affectionately. With this new information from the entity he had a lot of thinking to do but a part of him still cared and wanted to protect Belle after all she was imprisoned because of him and he did care for her. " It's alright dearie I'll handle it go on back to bed? " Belle gave him a look before nodding and heading back up the stairs as he turned to the door. Rumple growled as he noticed the figure in the stained glass before opening the door to come face to face with the dreaded pirate. " If your trying to kill me don't you think a sneak attack would of been better than pounding on my door and waking those in my house up? "

Killian raised an eyebrow and tried to look inside. " Are Reign and her sister here? " Rumple looked at him gripping the handle of his cane he didn't like the idea of this pirate asking after Keira. " No Keira and her sister are not here. But I do have a ...ward Belle who is trying to rest. " Hook smirked _Awww that was the sister's name_ _Keira. I like_ _Reign_ _better_. " Well sorry to ruin your fun crocodile though if your Keira is as much of a spitfire as my Reign you might wanna find a new home for your lady friend. " Killian shouldered his way into the crocodile's house looking around at all the antiques some he recognized some he had no idea what it was. " Why don't you stop your nonsense ramblings and get to the point or better yet get out of my home. What was it Keira had called you before oh yes codfish. " Rumple was very tempted to rip Hooks heart out here and now but he didn't want Belle to see him. " Seems Cora got your bean Crocodile and used it plus my ship to get here. I need your help to keep Reign safe and I thought I'd give you a warning for her twin."

Rumple nearly cursed he knew it. He told Keira she wouldn't be able to stop Cora from coming here. " Well then your out of luck I plan on leaving. I do have a son to find thanks to you stealing my bean in the first place. Don't worry I'll take your warning to heart and be sure to take Keira with me when I go. " Rumple used magic to poof Killian far away from his home. " I just hope you have an item to enchant Keira cause I'll be damned if I'm leaving you here to Cora." Rumple raced back down to the basement to work on his potion he never noticed Belle listening the entire time at the top of the stairs. _After all those years I was locked away in that tower hoping we'd be together and he's found a new love right when I get him back. No I'm not gonna loose him when I just got him back._ _Keira_ _'s gonna have to go._

 _….…Storybrooke Docks…_

Killian found himself appear right back at the docks where he had started from. Instead of being on the dock itself though he was now floating in the water. " BLOODY CROCODILE!" Killian swam for the dock trying to climb up with a wet hook was almost as bad as a wet hand. " Bloody wanker. Knows how bad it is to get leather wet and this vest is Chinese silk. " He flopped down on his back when he finally managed to get some leverage to climb up. " Now what am I to do? Wait Swan has magic I could go to her. " Killian about smacked himself in the head. " Captain is that you? " Killian turned to see his first mate William Smee. " thank goodness a friendly face. I hope you have a place I can hold up for the night tomorrow I got to see a blonde about a red head."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Once Upon A Bloodwyn**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the Bloodwyn twins

 _Italics: Thinking and location Reveals_

 ** _Bold Italics: Flashback thinking and the Dark One talking_**

 **Bold: Flashback**

Chapter Nine:

 _….….Storybrooke Granny's…_

Down at the party Keira and Reign we're looking for one person in particular which was hard as the place was a little packed. " Keira! Thank you for helping to save my mom. " Keira smiled down at Henry and messed his hair up in slight affection. " As much as I'd love to accept that don't forgot I was saving my sister to." He just smiled." Still thanks you helped my mom...both of them as well as my grandparents. " Keira nodded and just hoped she could save his other grandparent as well. Reign walked away from her sister leaving her with Henry as she looked for that blue insect spotting her over in a corner talking with Red and Snow " I think you and I have somethings to discuss Mother Superior. " Snow and Red looked a little confused. " It's alright your majesty and Ruby she's right I will speak to you again later. " Snow and Red walked off passing Keira as she came up behind Reign. " Not here please let us go outside on the back stairs. "

Keira and Reign followed Blue out passed the jukebox through the back door to stand on the back steps. " Alright you firefly from hell talk. What did you mean by what you said to my sister ?" Blue sighed and looked at the twins " You both look so much like your mother but are as stubborn as your grandmother. Tell me how much do you know of the tale of the Labyrinth? " Reign turned to her sister as Keira knew the story better than her. " There was a girl by the name of Sara Williams her dad had newly married after a divorce from his wife Linda to a woman named Karen and had a second child Toby. Sarah felt jealous like they didn't care for her anymore her mother was gone pursuing an acting career and her father had a new family now. So she acted like a spoiled child considering herself a slave and would often run to a park to play act fairy tales. What she didn't know was that a fae known as the Goblin King was watching her and saw in her a kindred spirit and left her with a book about his kingdom and the power to call on him should ever she want. Sarah became so entranced with the story it became an obsession to where eventually in a fit of jealousy when she was told to stay home and watch her baby brother she accidentally wished him away. She then made a long journey and battle through the Labyrinth to get him back facing off with Jareth at the end and besting him. "

Blue nodded. " I heard there was more to the story from a princess who still is alive in the enchanted forest." Blue motioned for them to sit on the steps as she sat on the bottom one. " At the time of the tale Sarah was only 15 years old and didn't understand that she had already won by reaching the babe. Because she had won she proved she was worthy of being the Queen of the labyrinth and the confrontation with Jareth was actually him proposing if Sarah had said yes she would of stayed and the child still would of been able to go home. Since she refused both her and the child were able to leave. Eventually Sarah grew up and had a daughter of her own Loralei Bloodwyn to whom her uncle told her tales of the Labyrinth. Eventually Loralei called upon Jareth who stole her away and the two fell in love and he made her his wife giving her the food of the faeries she herself became one and the Queen of the Faeries my Queen. I am Titania I am your god mother. " keira and Reign couldn't believe this their mother was the Faerie Queen Moppet? Did this mean they belonged in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest? " Then does that mean? We're from the Enchanted Forest? " Blue shook her head no. " No you two we're sent to the real world with out magic the main world with out magic. This world has some but very little anymore. When a world looses its magic it begins to mimic your world just like when ever a story is created in your world it creates a realm somewhere else. For you to be here it can only mean one thing this land with out magic use to be the Labyrinth and when magic returned it activated the spell me and my sisters put on it to bring you home. We we're hoping when it did you would be free Keira we didn't know your destiny would pass on to the next dark one."

Keira looked at her and can tell she wasn't happy about this. " What is my destiny then and why were we sent away whats this about a prophecy ?" Blue turned her face to look at the stars above. " Your mother wanted children so bad but for fae having a child is difficult for her to stay in the Labyrinth she had to bind her life with Jareth's or else she wouldn't have been able to live forever like her husband. After many centuries she did become with child your mother and father we're so happy but at time of your birth something went wrong. Reign came out fine healthy kicking and screaming but Keira you were trying to come out backwards leaving only to options. Either to cut you out and save you or save your mother and allow you to die. Yes she was immortal in someways but even Fae have a way or two to die it's one of the laws of magic faes can still die by a loss of magic or if they choose to give their immortality away and Jareth knew for you your mother would give her immortality so he did something he shouldn't. He called upon the dark one Rothbart and made a deal with him he would give him the child in exchange to save both your lives I believe he was known. Rothbart did as he asked he saved you both but instead of keeping his promise Jareth betrayed him to save you he used a magic bean and escaped with you all but the deal still stands and created a prophecy Keira must marry the dark one the deal will never be broken otherwise and who ever is the dark one at the time will feel the pull to you. "

Keira and Reign sat on the stairs as Blue went back inside leaving them alone. Does this mean that Rumple could never love her then that it was only this pull that drew him to her? Why would Rothbart have wanted her why is she so special. " Kei you ok ?" Keira looked at her sister. " I'm confused does this mean we have magic? " Reign nodded. " Yeah I think it does guess we're gonna have to find a teacher. Should we ask the Evil Queen, the Firefly from hell, Or your crocodile when your done being pissed at him? "Keira laughed and shoved her sister. " What no asking your love rival Emma? " Reign turned away from her shrugging. " Reign if you wanna win him from her your gonna have to talk to him you know besides if we save Neal she might not even want the codfish. Give the guy a break he's a natural flirt and technically not actually with Emma which is better than my situation. "

Reign nodded. " Yeah but he was flirting with her and then when we got here he was going to kill Gold even though I asked him to stop." Keira hugged her sister close. " we both knew there is bad blood between them it's gonna take along time for them to get along if ever." Reign sighed then gave her sister a sheepish look. " Ummmm I kinda also maybe did something that would change alot of things. I ummm got Cora to put a spell on Hook's heart protecting him from ever having it stolen again." Keira groaned before something or should she say some one caught her attention. " Rei please tell me that's not who I think it is standing on that building's roof." Reign looked up to where her sister was only growl out loud. " Shit! Cora we have to warn everyone before she tries to frame Regina." Both twins stood to run inside.

" Emma! Regina! We have a problem." Emma and the Evil Queen turned from where they were conversing outside front of Granny's to see the twin's out of breath with Snow and Charming following behind them. " What what's so important?" Keira looked up to make sure Cora was gone before answering. " Cora she's here I saw her. I thought with you bringing Hook with you she would of gotten stuck over there but I was wrong." Regina looked furious. " You promised me she wouldn't be here." Keira looked ashamed. " Relax Queeny we know what she plans to do. She wants to try and drive you to her by turning the town against you. She's gonna use her transforming magic to pretend to kill Archie and frame Regina. So that Regina has no choice but to turn to her. Then she's gonna try to use Regina to help her kill Rumple to become the new dark one."

Snow smiled. " so then we just catch her some how then? " Keira nodded. " I think we should let her think she's won. We let her frame Regina so that Regina can get close to her so that Snow can get her heart. With her heart back she might just turn over to our side. It's why she could never love you Regina she doesn't have her heart. She ripped it out because she had fallen for Rumple and she wanted her revenge more than love."

Regina looked at them confused. " Revenge on who? I don't understand." Reign shook her head. " We can't tell you now it's a long story and maybe you should let your mother tell you. If she doesn't then we will I promise." Regina obviously wasn't happy with her answer but agreed to wait as they all went back inside to come up with a plan. Keira was hoping that with Cora on their side maybe they could stop all the trouble with Zelena and Hades before it even starts.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

 _….….Storybrooke Gold's Shop…._

Rumple was in the back room of his shop still working on the potion that would take him safely to Bae. It had been awkward this morning when he had been getting ready to leave. It seemed Belle had caught him working on the potion in his basement last night but instead of throwing a fit as he had expected she had just wanted to know what it was for. Belle had never been interested in magic before so why now _'_ ** _She probably_** ** _eaves dropped_** **** ** _on our conversation with the codfish as our_** ** _K_** ** _ei_** ** _ra_** ** _likes to call him.'_** Rumple shook his head. He refused to believe Belle would do such a thing she might not be his true love after all but he still cared for her as a friend or maybe as an adopted sister or daughter. Rumple paused as a thought came to him.' **_That's right spinner Belle's father is here we could just give the bitch back since Regina lied he probably wouldn't hurt her. Though he'd have to find a new suitor as we killed her old one.'_** Rumple nodded his head deciding he would find Belle's father and return her.

His thoughts we're interrupted at the sound of the bell that signaled someone had entered his shop. Sighing he grabbed his cane not needing it but not wanting to break the habit yet until he returned Bae home. Moving the curtain aside ready to yell at the would be customer his words died in his throat as he saw Keira standing in front of Emma's baby mobile holding one of the unicorns in her palm. " You know I always loved this. Rei always said it would of been better if it was black and red dragons. Rei is more of a tomboy than I ever was I suppose. " Rumple walked to behind the counter where the mobile hung. " I thought you would still be angry at me for almost killing your sister and her pirate." Keira's blue-green eyes met his golden brown. " I am yet I find I need your help with something. So what's the price information, a priceless keepsake, You might have to wait until I find a boyfriend to get my first born child." Rumple smirked. " Not if it was my child. " Keira gave him a confused look. Rumple often teased but not like that. " Wouldn't Belle be jealous? " Rumple reached up took the hand that was holding the unicorn. " Belle and I were over long ago. I felt responsible for her death and I care for her. She was my only friend til Regina interfered possibly could have been more with time. "

Keira didn't know what to think, somehow Rumple had come to the same conclusions she had from the beginning. That his and Belle's love was false manipulated from dual loneliness and a Queen's agenda. " So your price with me is the same one you gave Cora? I give you a child that also happens to be my first born. That's ironic considering what I want in return." Rumple let go of her hand and leaned on the counter. " Tell me what it is you want first my dear then we'll discuss price. " Keira took a deep breath and looked down to her feet. " I just found out I'm not who I thought. That this world isn't what any of us thought and that I apparently have magic. Blatant magic and I want your help to learn how to use it. " Rumple knew what she was talking about his darkness had hinted at such. " Of course I'll help you poppet. First I have to finish the potion you insisted I make so I can find Bae. Also it has been brought to my attention due to that troublesome pirate that as I predicted Cora has made her way here I must deal with her as well. " Reign's head shot up at the mention of Cora. " But how did you find out? Did she come here already? " Rumple shook his head. " I'm afraid the pirate left his bean and his ship for her to use as she saw fit. Apparently he lost it while rolling around with miss Swan. Cora found it restored it some how and used the pirate's bloody ship to get here. He saw her sail it into port last night then made his way to my house last night to try and inform you and your sister thinking you were at my home. "

Keira groaned she never thought about Killian dropping the bean it seemed the show was still fighting the change. " Well at least this way we will get the globe and have the ship to get Neal. Me and Reign saw her last night we already have a plan in motion if you will trust me that is? Regina is gonna pretend to be on her mother's side so Snow can get her heart. I know for a fact with her heart Regina will be enough for her and we should be able to get her on our side. All I need is for you to promise not to interfere or kill her. Reign and the codfish could go to the ship with Emma to see and free the giant if he's there. That way they can explain to him about David being James twin and get that whole mess out of the way before hand. You need to go get your dagger from the clock tower before Cora does and take it with you. As soon as she thinks she has Regina she's gonna try to come after you to become the dark one. The one thing we'll have to worry about is the stranger about to come to Storybrooke." Rumple was impressed. She was not like he expected at all most people who knew of his dagger would jump at the chance to control him or kill him she was not. " What are you standing here for go get your dagger I have to go tell Emma about Tiny and don't forget when Cora comes do what you have to, to get the globe but don't do anything else." Rumple watched her leave before he remembered something she said. _Wait a minute what stranger?_

 _….…. Granny's Bed and Breakfest…_

Reign was just getting out of the shower with one towel wrapped around her and the other she was using to dry her hair when she jumped with a screech. Sitting on her bed was Killian Jones one leg bent over the other as his bejeweled hand rested on his knee while his hook rested at his ankle. A smug smirk adorning his scruffy face with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. " Please Luv don't stop on my account I was enjoying the show." Reign growled and threw the towel she was using to dry her hair into his face. " Get the wrong room Killy? Emma lives a block away with Mary Margaret. " She stomped over to the dresser where some of the new clothes Ruby,Emma, and others had donated to the girls. ' _We really need to go shopping none of this fits me and_ _K_ _ei at all. What are ther_ _e_ _only two styles here_ _?_ _Slut or librarian_ _?_ _'_ Killian pulled off the wet towel from his face. " Don't be like that Luv. That Emma chick is easy on the eyes I'll give her that but I'd much prefer you." Reign slipped a pair of panties and then jeans on under her towel trying not to give Killian a free show before turning her back and dropping the towel to put on a bra and t-shirt. " In the interest of saving time why not just tell me why your here? " Killian stood up and walked over pushing her back into the dresser. " I'm here to protect you luv. Seems Cora managed to get a hold of my bean and my ship. She's in Storybrooke and I'm not about to let her get her hands on any part of you again. "

Reign leaned back as far from him as she could. " What makes you think I want you anywhere near me let alone protecting me? " Killian rubbed the side of his scruffy bread along the crook of her neck dropping a kiss upon her chin before whispering into her ear. " I noticed you didn't tell the crocodile he couldn't take my heart anymore. You know he's not gonna stop trying to kill me anymore than I'm ready to stop trying to kill him. " Reign sighed and pushed him back. " Killy you can't kill him it will break Kei's heart. Look I don't like the bastard either and I think he deserves what ever you wanna do to him for cutting off your hand cause frankly I think Milah deserved what she got to. Who fucking abandons their kid! But isn't there something else you can do to the guy please?" Killian walked away from her. He couldn't really argue that Milah did deserve it but he'd been after his revenge for so long could he really give it up even for her. " Do you have anything in mind Luv? " Reign smiled and approached him running her fingers through his hair. " There's always his precious spinning wheel, or his chipped tea cup we could brake them. " Killian gave her a look. " those things aren't the same as a hand luv? " Reign pouted. " Well we could always mess with his precious Belle. " Killian smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. " See luv now your thinking like a pirate. "

Reign and Killian jumped apart as her twin, Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Charming busted in. " Sorry to interrupt but we kinda need Killian he knows where Cora docked the Jolly Roger and Keira thinks Tiny might be on it. " Reign coughed and ran her fingers through her damp hair turning to look for her hair brush on top of the dresser. " Yeah already know Hook told me how she got the bean and I figured that means she came on the ship by herself. " Killian dropped to lay down on the bed in his best come and get me pose." Then why didn't he come to warn us last night when he saw her? " Emma whined not liking that she wasn't the one in charge one bit. " Look we only know what was originally suppose to happen so we didn't think Cora would be able to get here with out Hook we we're wrong. As for Gold and Hook knowing, Gold said Hook saw Cora sail in on the Jolly Roger last night before disguising it with magic. He then went to Gold's thinking me and Rei would be there to warn us. " Keira pushed Killian off the bed onto the floor to sit down. " you wench that hurt! " Keira just stuck out her tongue at him before continuing with her plan. " Well first things first Regina already faked an argument with Archie in front of Ruby. Emma you and Killin can stake out the Jolly Roger to free him and Tiny after Cora stashes him before Emma leaves with Rumple to find his son. She'll use that time to try and find Rumple's dagger to kill him to become the dark one. With out Tiny there's no way she can distract us so she'll have to attack head on. Snow will use that time to go to Regina's vault to take her heart then Regina you put it back. So first things first any minute now we should hear a frightened Pongo coming to warn us about Archie. Emma you need to warn Tiny that your dad is the twin brother of the man who tried to kill his family or else he'll try to attack the town to kill him. Regina I need you David and Mary Margaret to stage an argument where they accuse you for Archie's disappearance before running off to hide in your vault she'll come for you there. I need you to distract her with looking for the dagger as long as you can with out harming anyone. " As soon as they all agreed they could hear Ruby yelling from outside for Emma. " Thats our cue Savior. " Killian smirked as he stood and dropped a kiss on Keira's cheek.

 _….….Storybrooke Gold's Shop…_

Rumple had just finished the potion and poured it onto the old scarf of Bae's when he heard the bell on his shop's door. Grabbing his cane once more he walked out to come face to face with Cora " I was expecting you " Cora smiled as she placed a box near his register. " Hello Rumple it's been a long time. " Rumple came up behind the counter trying to keep space between him and Cora. " What's this your heart? If so I'd sooner crush it than keep it safe dearie. " Cora pouted trying to look hurt. " Come on Rumple don't be that way. I really did love you that's why I had to tear it out in the first place. " Rumple sighed and licked his lips. _"_ You know I always wondered if you really did. Thanks for clearing that up now get out we're closed. " Rumple really didn't want her to leave but he had to play his cards right or she would suspect something was up and he couldn't have her figuring out Keira's plans. " But I've brought you a gift. " Cora opened the box and there was the globe that Keira had told him about. " You know me dearie I don't do gifts I do deals so what do you want? " Cora leaned over the counter bringing her face as close to his as she could. " I've got plans in motion to secure my daughter by my side. I want your promise you won't interfere. " ' _She's playing right into_ _Keira_ _'s hands. '_ Rumple nodded and held out his hand. " Alright dearie what's between you and Regina isn't my problem anymore anyway. I got what I want a way here. " Cora took hold of his hand and pulled him closer. " Let's seal it like we use to. " Rumple tried not to push her away as she kissed him.

Belle watched from the back room angrily _' First_ _that other world brat_ _now this old bitch who ever she is. Rumple is suppose to be mine and mine alone. '_ She looked down at the poster of her that said if you see her to contact Moe French at Game of Thorns Flower Shop. _' Daddy will know what to do he'll help me. '_ Crushing the flyer in her hand she snuck back out of the store and made her way to her father's shop.


End file.
